We Have Tonight
by kaashaa
Summary: Both couples have come a long way but what happens to them before Sam and Kaashaa's wedding. Follow the boys and girls as they figure out things and try to make it to the wedding in one piece. This is a continuation of Legacies.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is a continued from Legacies. The wedding is Kaashaa and Sam's.**_

 _(10 months before the wedding)_

"Dean," Danylle called walking down the hall and through the door to their room, "Dean we've got to talk," She said plopping down on the bed next to Dean who'd looked up from his dad's journal.

"What's up babe?" Dean asked setting the journal down on the nightstand and turning to look at Danylle.

"So remember the week after the whole Lucifer incident and we had a exotic night of fun and ecstasy, well we got so caught up in the heat of the moment we forgot one little thing," Danylle said cautiously.

Dean gave her a raised eyebrow, "Danylle, what are you saying?"

"I'm pregnant!" Danylle screamed jumping up and down in his lap.

"Are you serious?" Dean asked beginning to grin, "Holy shit, Danylle," Dean finished grabbing her and hugging her to him both of them laughing and cuddling happily together.

"Hey what's all yelling about in here," Kaashaa asked standing at the door, "Um, never mind you two really should shut the door guys," she finished turning to leave.

"Wait stop don't leave, well leave and go get Sammy we have something to tell you go hurry go."Danylle said excitedly as she turned around to kiss Dean.

"Ok then," Kaashaa said as she turned retreating back down the hall and into the library, "Hey Sam I need you to come with me to Dean and Danylle's room. They have something to tell us," she said stopping at the door.

Sam got up from reading to put his shirt on. "What is going on did Dean find a good case to work on," Sam said as he walked toward the door to give Kaashaa a big hug.

"I have no clue, all I know is that Danylle and Dean both said they had something to tell us," Kaashaa said pulling back and giving him a peck on the lips.

Sam and Kaashaa walked down the hall holding each other's hands, when they got to the door Dean and Danylle were still cuddled up, "So what do you have to tell us," Sam asked raising an eyebrow.

"Both of you come in and have a seat," Dean said grinning at his brother and Kaashaa. "Trust me you'll want to be sitting down to hear this."

Both Kaashaa and Sam came in and sat down, "Ok you two spill the beans before you give me and Sam a headache," Kaashaa grinned as she planted herself at the end of the bed crossing her legs while Sam sat cautiously by her.

"So Dean and I wanted to tell you that, I'm pregnant!" Danylle screamed once again.

"Wait, wait, say that again," Sam said with a half happy half confused face.

Kaashaa squealed jumping into both Dean and Danylle's lap hugging them both, "Congrats guys," she said as it dawned on Sam and he got up and hugged his brother then reached over to hug Danylle.

"This calls for a celebration," Sam said smiling as Kaashaa took off laughing down the hallway everyone hearing her slid into the kitchen as pots and pans began banging around.

"Oh hell this is going to be long day with the hyper hybrid," Dean said face palming himself.

"You don't say," Danylle stated falling back into her pillow.

"Come on you two give her a break at least she's in a good mood," Sam said smiling at the two of them, "Let's go see what she's cooking," he added motioning the other two to following him to the kitchen.

"Well whatever she is cooking I hope its bacon lots of bacon," Danylle said licking her lips.

"Now that is a woman after my heart," Dean said running down the hallway trying to catch up with Danylle to the kitchen.

Kaashaa had her back to them humming lightly as she was chopping stopping only to put a pot on the stove. She finally glanced up and saw the three of them, "Hey guys, what's up?" she went back to her cutting her head turned ever so slightly to hear them.

"So whatcha cooking Kaashie," Dean asked going to the fridge and grabbing two beers before retreating back to where the other two were sitting. He handed one of the beers to Sam.

"You'll see Deanie baby. Till then you three find something to do and I'll call you when this is ready," Kaashaa answered turning to grin at Dean.

"Come on Babe let's go try to find you boys something to hunt," Danylle said pulling Dean to the main area of the bunker.

"Well I'm going to go get my book and sit in here, don't mind me sweetheart," Sam said bending over to give Kaashaa a kiss.

Kaashaa pulled back, "Good I might need your help later getting this finished." She went back to what she was doing just smiling and starting to hum again.


	2. Chapter 2

_(Seven months till the wedding)_

Kaashaa and Danylle came into the library and sat down, "Ok whose idea was it to let the boys paint that room again?" Kaashaa asked as she reached into the chest and grabbed a water bottle handing it to Danylle then grabbing for herself.

"Well if that is how the boys paint I'm surprised they get anything done, I hope that's not how they hunt all the time," Danylle said with a smirk.

"Well at least we got the painting done," Kaashaa said as she wiped at several spots on her arms where she's gotten droplets of paint on her, "Now on to getting the furniture into the room and might I suggest we get that done before the boys get back from the hunt they're on," she added as she downed the last of her water getting up.

"You know I was thinking maybe the changing area should be on the left side of the room opposite of the crib where I put his name on the on the wall," Danylle said slowly trying to sit in chair holding her back and belly.

"Ok, I'll go finish putting up the crib and move the changer right quick before the boys show up and want to help. You stay here and rest sis that way if they come in you can keep them distracted so I can get it finished," Kaashaa said moving off down the hall.

'Yeah like that is going work good thinking Kaash, you get the idiot of the year award," Danylle said sarcastically rolling her eyes.

Things were quiet for a little while when Dean's voice was heard, "Girls, we're back," he said as he and Sam came into the library.

"Where's Kaash at Danylle," Sam asked as they heard a sudden banging and Kaashaa swearing before they heard a bang then silence.

The boys looked down the hall then looked back at Danylle. "I don't know anything I had nothing to do with this," at all," Danylle stated smiling at the boys.

"Right so believable babe you really sold me on that one," Dean said as they heard another bang and Kaashaa curse again.

Both boys turned as one and stormed down the hall coming to a stop as Kaashaa came out of the baby's room holding a rag over one of her hands, "Oh, hi guys. How'd your hunt go?" she asked wiping a spot on her hand with the rag before looking up and smiling at them.

"Just what in the world were you doing in there and why are you bleeding up and down your arms," Sam asked as Dean pushed past them to look in the room.

"What in the hell," Dean admonished turning around to glare at Kaashaa.

"Whatever do you mean Dean," Kaashaa asked as Sam grabbed Kaashaa's hands and arms to look at the cuts and paint all over them.

"Damn it Kaashaa you and Danylle were supposed to wait till Sam and I made it back before trying to do all this yourselves," Dean snapped as Sam glanced in the room looking at everything set up and ready to go realizing his fiancé had put every bit of the furniture together herself.

"Hey I got bored and sis got bored and you guys suck at painting so we fixed the paint and I left Danylle in the library and came down to put the furniture together and get it set up and ready to go. A thank you might suffice big brother instead of ripping me a new one," Kaashaa smarted sticking her tongue out at Dean before pulling away from Sam and starting back down the hall away from them.

Dean huffed, "I'm really beginning to hate your fiancé Sam," he said.

"You say that a lot about Kaashaa yet time and time again Dean you regret it when she saves your ass," Sam stated chuckling at his brother as they moved off back down the hall following Kaashaa back toward the library.

The boys got back to the library, "Well since you two have already got the baby's room set up how about relaxing a bit before you two try tackling anything else," Dean popped off watching as Kaashaa began cleaning the cuts and scrapes on her hands.

"Relax yeah when is that ever going to happen. Oh by the way, since Kaashaa and I set the baby room up you boys are cooking tonight," Danylle said laughing as both boys just sighed and headed toward the kitchen to begin cooking dinner.


	3. Chapter 3

_(Four Months till Wedding)_

Elvira stood in front of the three witches glaring, "I told you I wanted the Winchesters caught and brought to me."

"Mom we tried but they killed Jackzon and Marlya too easily and would have killed us too but we escaped to come back and get a better plan," A small black haired witch stammered.

"Then tell me Jacklyn why is it that you couldn't handle two pathetic human hunters and how is it you need a better plan when I gave you all the tools you needed to capture those two, hmm," Elvira hissed out glaring at the girl.

"Elvira please don't be mad at the children if that red headed bitch hadn't interfered and helped the Winchesters we would have actually got them. Now calm yourself love and we can plan something even better for them," Malachi said coming to sit by Elvira kissing her cheek.

"Mother let me take out Rowena please," Uziel asked smiling at his mother.

"No, Uziel you and your sister are going to keep to the plan and we're going to lure the Winchesters out of hiding another way. This time I want you Malachi to keep watch on where they came from. I plan on accomplishing what no other witch or demon or angel could for that matter. I will end the Winchesters before the oldest one's unborn child arrives on this planet or the youngest marries that hybrid."

"My love we can't factor out Rowena," Malachi said low in her ear as she dismissed her two remaining children.

"We won't because I'll handle Rowena myself," Elvira snapped rubbing her temples, "Go and leave me to mediate Malachi while I figure out how to deal with the witch who ruined my personal plans for the Winchesters."

Malachi left and not moments later a voice was heard, "If you wanted those pesky Winchesters you should have just asked for my help in the first place," a southern voice said as a demon appeared beside Elvira.

"I wasn't asking for you help Asmodeus. But you seem intent on following the Winchester's Angel around trying to get to Lucifer's brat so since have a similar agenda how may my family help you and what will you do for me in return," Elvira asked seductively smiling as she turned to face the demon.

"I want the nephilim and you want the Winchesters so if I help you get the Winchesters your family will help me lure Lucifer's child out. It's a win situation for both of us," Asmodeus said smiling at Elvira and stroking her cheek.

"I have a plan to kidnap the boy's significant others and that will lead them straight to us but you'll have to contribute a few demons to the cause," Elvira said as she leaned in close.

"I have just the right demons to help in that cause," Asmodeus stated grinning. He snapped his fingers and two demons appeared before him.

"You called us Lord Asmodeus," the taller of the two said bowing his head in respect.

"I have a job for you two. You will help Mistress Elvira's family to capture the two girls that are so important to the Winchesters," Asmodeus said pointed at the door, "Now go and find where these hunters are and bring back those two girls."

"As you wish Lord, but what of the Winchesters should they find us," The smaller one asked.

"I suggest you don't get caught by the Winchesters till we have them right where we want them," Asmodeus answered.

"Yes, my lord," both said as they retreated out of the door and off to accomplish what they were tasked to do.

"Are you sure they can accomplish the goal without getting the two girls killed," Elvira asked as she moved her hand over Asmodeus' cheek.

"I know they will not fail me unlike your children who failed so recently," Asmodeus snapped pushing her away from him.

"We shall see at least my children won't attract as much attention as those two will especially if the younger Winchester is as perceptive to demons as he once was," Elvira snapped back taking her seat glaring at Asmodeus.

"Well, my dear then you had better hope that your children can be a good distraction so that those two don't realize that my demons are in and out with the girls," Asmodeus growled out as he suddenly left in a black puff of smoke leaving Elvira sitting alone.


	4. Chapter 4

"Kaashaa, Sam get up!" Dean yelled throwing opening the door to their room. He came in and snatched the covers off them.

"Dammit Dean what the hell," Kaashaa snapped as she opened both of her eyes to glare at him.

"Danylle's water just broke she's in labor. Get your asses dressed now!" Dean yelled as he left the room heading back down the hall.

"Oh holy shit," Kaashaa said smacking Sam hard, "Hey up now get dressed time for kid to make his entrance."

Sam's eyes popped open, "Crap, what time is it?" he said as he got out of the bed and began getting dressed quickly.

"I have no damn idea but just be glad you didn't have to deal with your brother two minutes ago," Kaashaa said as they headed down to Dean and Danylle's room.

"Dean calm down, just grab my bags," Danylle said breathing deeply and slowly trying to remain calm.

Kaashaa sighed, "Ok Dean, Sam get the bags and everything and I'll handle everything to do with Danylle," She pointed at the bags and moved to sit calmly by her sister.

"Kaash I'm scared what if something goes wrong I don't want Dean to have to live without me and his boy," Danylle said shivering in pain and breathing slowly.

"Deep calm breaths sis," Kaashaa said breathing slowly with Danylle, "We've already ran through and you're doing great. It won't take long to get the hospital and once there the doctor said we should have you and a new baby soon just stay calm hun. Have you been timing the contractions to see how far apart they are?" she finished watching as Danylle sucked in a breath and began breathing slowly again mentally counting in her head the time before Danylle relaxed again.

"Ten minutes apart for each contraction," Danylle said continuing to breathe slowly. "This is it isn't it, this really is happening." Danylle said taking one more slow breath before breathing normally again.

Kaashaa smiled, "Yeppers kiddo by this time tomorrow night you and Dean are going to be parents and I couldn't be any more proud of either of you," She looked up to see both boys standing there, "Okay mom let's get you to the hospital so we can have a baby," she added helping Danylle to stand so Dean could scoop her up and carry her.

Thirty minutes later Sam and Kaashaa sat quietly while listening for any sound coming from the room next to them indicating the newest Winchester's arrival, "Babe I'm going to go get some coffee call me to let me know if anything changes, do you want some coffee?"Sam asked getting up and kissing Kaashaa.

"Sure just be careful and hurry back," Kaashaa answered as she tapped her phone checking the time again.

"Oh I'm always careful sweetheart nothing will keep me from being here for our nephew's first day in the world," Sam said smiling as he walked away.

Kaashaa yawned, "I sure hope not hun," she muttered letting her eyes droop dozing lightly her head against the wall. What seemed like minutes later her eyes snapped open to the sounds of a newborn's cry, "Finally, about time you made your appearance," Kaashaa said aloud as the door opened a few minutes later and Dean came out holding a bundle in his hand.

"Hey Aunt Kaashaa I believe someone wanted to say hi to you and Uncle Sam," Dean said as Kaashaa stretched and got up.

She moved over to where Dean was and pulled the cover back a little peeking in, "Hey handsome, was wondering what was taking you so long," she caressed the child's cheek gently while hugging Dean, "How is sis doing and how are you handling it papa," she asked pulling back.

"Danylle's really tired but doing well. When I left she was resting, as for me, I'm doing good just can't believe that this little guy belongs to me and Danylle. Hey where's Sammy at?" he asked looking around.

"He went to get us coffee," Kaashaa said grabbing phone out of her pocket and checking it. Weird he's been gone longer than I would have thought it necessary to grab our coffee Dean," Kaashaa stated pulling up Sam's number and dialing it.

It rang several times before Sam's voicemail came on, _"This is Sam leave a message after the beep,"_ his voice said and then finally a beep.

"Sam, honey answer your phone. The baby got here and Dean and I are wondering where you are. Call me back," Kaashaa said hanging up.

"That's weird he doesn't ever not answer his phone like that," Dean said as he gave Kaashaa the baby to hold while he fished his phone from his pocket and called getting the same voicemail, "Sammy where are you man, call me," Dean said hanging up as well.

"Dean you go back in and sit with Danylle and the baby. I'm going to see if I can find your brother," Kaashaa stated handing Dean the baby and shooing him back into the room.

"Call me the instant you find out something," Dean said as Kaashaa nodded and closed the door moving off down the hall to try and locate Sam.


	5. Chapter 5

"He's coming to," Jacklyn said checking the bindings on Sam's wrist and giving Uziel a nervous look.

"Don't worry he's not getting out of those, but we better hurry up and get out of here if we don't want security or worse his fiancé or brother showing up to rescue him," Uziel said hauling Sam up and on his feet.

"Who are you and what do you want," Sam slurred with a wince, his head ringing again.

"Who we are is none of your business and what we want, well I'm sure our mother will tell you when we take you home," Jacklyn said hissing in Sam's face.

"I doubt you're going to make it out of the hospital with me tied like this without attracting attention," Sam snapped back as his head cleared again and he noticed his phone on the floor with two missed calls.

"Oh we'll make it out just fine with you and if anyone gets in our way that's what these two are for," Uziel sneered smiling and pointing at two people standing beside the door. Sam could tell immediately they were demons.

"You're making a mistake working with demons," Sam hissed buying for more time hoping that Kaashaa and or Dean would come looking for him before the group around him managed to get him out of the hospital.

"You think you're so smart trying to waste time but we've heard enough," Jacklyn snapped pushing Sam toward the demons, "Take him to our mother immediately we'll wait around and see if anyone comes looking for him and handle them," she finished grinning at Sam.

"Your mother and Asmodeus will be pleased with just the capture of the younger Winchester you should come with us so that you can report in," the darker haired of the two said grabbing at Sam and yanking him around to face the door.

"You just do what my sister said and let us worry about the other Winchesters in this hospital," Uziel said snapping at them with his fingers.

"I have a better idea why don't you all worry what's going to happen when I call big brother and take back what belongs to me," a voice hissed lowly behind them all.

Everyone spun around trying to see where the voice was coming from, "Where are you half breed? Come out and face us and we'll be nice," the blonde haired demon cackled.

"Number one, Sweetheart, I've got purer blood in my veins than your bitchy ass. Tell ya what, I'm in a good mood today, let him go, and scuttle on home and I'll forget you were here. Otherwise, we do it my way - quick, bloody and Mommy gets ashes." She paused a beat a wicked smile curving her lips, "Okay not that quick but then again I'm not my baby sister and she'll make an unholy mess if she sees you trying to take her fiancé away without first seeing his nephew," the voice hissed finally coming out from behind a vending machine.

They turned seeing a smallish woman standing before them, "Just who the hell are you and what makes you think we'd just release Sam Winchester to you," Uziel said stepping between the woman and the demons holding Sam.

"Why? Simple. You want to live. Who am I? Your kind call me the Aurora Dancer, sometimes called the One-Who-Walks. In this case, Einstein I'm your executioner if you don't let him go."

"Also in the case of living if you don't then you get the axe just like these two assholes just did for yanking my fiancé around like a damn rag doll and causing undue worry on his brother," another voice hissed out as crackling was heard along with two thuds.

Uziel and Jacklyn spun around finding Kaashaa standing there undoing the ropes that bound Sam, "You and your sisters won't survive long and neither will the Winchesters," Jacklyn hissed as the room filled with a purple smoke and Kaashaa and Sam were thrown to the floor as the two made their way out the door.

The smoke cleared moments later and Kaashaa looked up to see Elyshia standing there her hand out to help them both up, "Well hi there sis how'd you know where we'd be at?" Kaashaa asked grinning and taking her hand getting to her feet long and hugging Elyshia.

"The day I can't find you when it's necessary, is the day I stop dancing in the Northern Lights." Elyshia smirked, "You had things in control, even if you didn't think so. I had bigger fish to fry, like the bastards that razed home."

"Well for the most part we had things in control, by the way, Sam meet Elyshia the only other sibling besides Danylle that we have left. Sis this is Sam Winchester, my fiancé," Kaashaa introduced noticing Sam's phone on the floor. She went over and picked it up, "Here babe might try holding on to that before you brother has your head for losing another phone," she added handing his phone back to him.

Sam took his phone and put it back in his pocket holding his hand out to Elyshia, "It's nice to meet you," he said smiling at the shorter lady.

"Keep her happy and it'll continue being nice to see me." Her smile was feral, "If it comes to be she's not, her displeasure becomes the least of your worries. But, what's with tweedle-dee and her demon friend, I'm pretty sure even Luci gets crabby when his minions involve humans of any kind."

Sam looked at Kaashaa, "I don't know for sure but I do know they're pretty serious about taking Dean and I prisoner and killing Kaashaa, Danylle and the baby," Sam said as Kaashaa's phone went off.

"Damn it, I almost forgot your brother," Kaashaa stated answering the phone, "Dean, calm down I found Sam and he's okay but we need to talk. Is Danylle awake?" she asked.

"Well hi to you too Kaashie Danylle is awake but groggy, and I didn't even know my brother was missing so thank you sis," Dean said in a confused high pitched voice.

"I just found him in the hands of a pair of demons and witches and also found my sister," Kaashaa said, "I'll explain more when we get to the room," she finished hanging up.

"I take it Dean's a little stressed," Sam asked mildly amused at his brother and fiancé's exchange.

"A little, that's like saying I'm a little short there Sammy. Let's get back to the room," Kaashaa said taking Sam's hand and leading the way out of the vending area and back toward Danylle's room.


	6. Chapter 6

"Wait ,wait say that again Kaash because it sounded like you said Sam almost got nabbed by some demons and witches," Danylle said rubbing her eyes to better see her see her sister.

"That's exactly what I said dear sleepy sister of mine. Had it not been for Elyshia's timing I wouldn't have made it to keep them from dragging Sam off to God knows where," Kaashaa said smiling a silent thank you at her big sister.

"I didn't do nothing except keep the dumb shit squad busy until I figured one of you would come along and finish what I was about to start," Elyshia said mildly grinning evilly at her sisters.

"Well whatever you did thanks. It's a good thing you were packing too Kaashaa," Dean said as he helped Danylle to sit up a little more.

"Yeah well, at least I learned something from you Deanie baby," Kaashaa said as she finished checking Sam over.

"I still don't get it though, I didn't recognize any of them," Sam stated wincing as Kaashaa put a cold rag to the cut on his forehead.

"Well, whoever it was is gone now and my guess is they won't try anything again unless they see an opportunity. My suggestion is we stay together in groups for the moment till Danylle and Joseph are released and we can get back home," Dean said glancing at everyone.

"Well that sounds like a plan to me; I want everyone to get out this hospital safely especially my son," Danylle said kissing Joseph on his forehead.

"Hey Danylle may hold him?" Sam asked moving towards Danylle's bedside. "Awww hi there Joseph Hayden Winchester welcome to our world, we will protect you for as long as we live," Sam said smiling and rocking back and forth.

"Well at least he's in good hands as far as I can tell," Elyshia said as she peered over Sam's shoulder at the baby.

"He's in the best of hands but you know want to know what the scariest part of that child is there Deanie," Kaashaa said grinning as Sam handed her the baby.

"Oh Lord what the hell does that mean Kaashie?" Dean asked with a worried look on his face and a cocked eyebrow.

Kaashaa laughed lightly rocking with the baby sleeping soundly in her arms, "He looks too much like you and that means he's just trouble waiting to happen."

"Kaash be nice he has been perfect though all of this and our son is gonna be just fine as long he don't end up like me, now I was trouble far worse than Deano over there," Danylle said giggling.

"Yeah I was trying to be nice and lucky for you mister," she looked down at the sleeping baby, "Are hopefully not going to end up like either of your parents." She laughed handing the baby back to Dean.

"I just hope that I am going to be a good father to this little one," Dean said looking at his precious son.

"You are going to be the best daddy in the world I just know it babe," Danylle said wincing in pain a little bit.

"Don't worry Dean you're going to be great and if not Kaashaa and I are around to kick you in the ass," Sam said putting his hand on his brother's shoulder.

Kaashaa nodded, "You both will be great parents Dean, not that I hate breaking up the love fest guys but if I don't find some place to crash again I'm not making it through the day. Sam and I are going to head back to the bunker catch a few zs and we'll make back up here in four hours."

"Well that sounds like a swell idea, but you guys be careful I don't want to lose my family not today," Danylle said falling back asleep minutes later.

"We'll call you guys when we get back to the bunker," Sam answered as he and Dean hugged before he helped Kaashaa up.

"You better Sammy," Dean warned as Kaashaa hugged him and they walked to the door.

"You want to come crash sis or are you hanging around here?" Kaashaa asked looking at Elyshia.

"Yeah, I guess I'll go with you guys and get set up," Elyshia answered following as everyone walked out the door.


	7. Chapter 7

_(Four weeks till the Wedding)_

"Kaashaa have you seen Joseph's pacifier," Danylle asked coming into the main room of the bunker.

"No, the last I saw of it was the crib when I put him down last night for you and Dean," Kaashaa answered distracted by something she was reading.

"What are you reading there sis," Danylle asked looking over Kaashaa's shoulder.

"You know we sent out invitations and RSVPs right," Kaashaa said as Danylle nodded, "Well this one came back but I don't remember sending an invitation to this address and I've been going through the addresses again to see how we would have gotten an RSVP from here." she finished.

"I'd check and see if maybe Sam got a last minute address that he forgot to give you a heads up about," Danylle mentioned as she patted her sister's shoulder before moving off to check on the baby again.

Kaashaa sighed and sat back letting her eyes close for a moment. The front door opened catching Kaashaa's attention only briefly "Hey guys why didn't you just go to the garage we could have carried groceries in from there just as well," she said as she opened her eyes turning to notice the same two witches with a butt load of demons surrounding Dean.

"I can't believe you'd actually think you could continue to hide from us hybrid. Now where is that pretty little sister of yours and the bitch that kept us from taking your fiance," Jacklyn hissed glancing around and keeping Dean close.

"Guess what bitch I hope Dean slits your throat, as for my sisters I'll tell you when hell freezes over and Luci wears a speedo taking a dip in a glacier," Kaashaa hissed back getting up and moving so the way mostly blocked.

"Yeah I wouldn't continue to run your mouth unless you want your brother in-law to have a new scar or even see your fiance," Uziel snapped grinning broadly at Kaashaa.

"Yeah if one hair is removed from either of their heads or if one drop of blood is spilt from them I swear I will make sure that the torture in store for you is ten times worse than what you'd face in hell," Kaashaa growled out glancing around to see if she could sense Sam's presence around before making subtle eye contact with Dean an eyebrow cocked in question to if he was ok.

"Kaashaa don't worry about me I'm fine for the moment just don't let them get to Danylle or the baby," Dean answered his voice strained.

Kaashaa looked down noticing the blood stain on his shirt, "Dean," she growled out her face showing her concern.

"Kaash I mean it don't let them get to Danylle or the baby," Dean warned as his knees hit the floor his body no longer able to hold up against the bloodloss.

"Dean!" a voice behind Kaashaa screamed.

Kaashaa caught her sister before she got to far, "Danylle we're not helping Dean like this," she whispered, "We can't get to him at the moment just wait we'll get our chance. We have to find where they've stashed Sam at too," she finished.

Danylle just looked at her sister, "Kaashaa Dean's dying in front of us," she growled out as Kaashaa kept her in her arms keeping her from charging at the people before her trying to get to Dean.

"Give me a moment to find out where they are keeping Sammy so we don't lose both of them," Kaashaa whispered, "Besides I managed to send some healing strength at Dean for the moment please sis," she begged.

Danylle nodded at her sister, " _We can't do anything right now for Sam or Dean but do you have any idea how to get out of this mess with these dick bags,"_ Danylle sent mentally to her sister.

 _"Don't worry we'll get Dean in about two minutes cause Elyshia and I are about to take out a hell lot of demons but first to find where Sam's at,"_ Kaashaa sent back, "So where's Sam at bitch and don't lie to me please my intelligence is ten times yours," she snapped at Jacklyn.

"He's safe for the moment and you'll all be together soon as Danylle hands over the baby," Jacklyn said kicking at Dean, "Hell I'll even give you this one since his time here isn't going to be long," she finished.

"I got a better idea how about I slit your throat, kill the rest of these sons of bitches and I keep my family and have a nice day. How about them apples huh bitch," Danylle said pulling out her angel blade.

"Try it and I'll slit your boy toy's throat and finish draining him of his life," Jacklyn sneered grabbing Dean by his hair and pulling his throat back so she could place a knife at his throat.

"Why does your kind always have to play it the hard way," a voice yelled from behind Jacklyn as Elyshia came for out of nowhere and began slicing through demons. "Ah well, blood's already on the floor, why not yours?"

"You asked for this stupid," Kaashaa said transforming and charging at Jacklyn who backed off slamming Dean's head to the floor and pushing demons out of the way to escape again leaving the demons to Kaashaa and Elyshia as Danylle tended to an unconscious Dean.


	8. Chapter 8

"Well everything is cleaned up," Kaashaa sighed as she came back down the stairs dusting off the remaining bark from her shirt, "How's Dean doing?" she asked plopping down next to her sister.

"Dean is doing fine except that he freaking out because we still can't find Sam but I'm close to finding a tracking spell all I need is Dean's blood but with him still recovering I don't want to bother him with it," Danylle said hugging her sister to comfort her knowing she was having hard time dealing with the recent events.

"Well for now let him rest and we'll figure the rest of this out once he's back on his feet," Kaashaa said hugging Danylle back, "I don't understand something how the hell did they even find us at all. The warding on this place should have stopped them," she finished sighing again before pulling a book toward her trying to see what might have killed off the wards, allowing the demons and witches access.

"Well, what's done is done the main thing is finding Sammy before they do God knows what to him," Dean said his voice softer than normal as he came slowing in and sat down.

"Dean you're supposed to be resting babe," Danylle said coming over to check him out.

"I'm fine but I can't just lay down when Sammy's out there and we have no way of finding him," Dean answered wincing as Danylle pressed on his side.

"Dean you're no good to Sam if you're not at full. Don't worry we'll find him but rest right now Deanie. I promise we'll get him back," Kaashaa stated taking Dean's hand that was on the table.

"I know Kaashie that you will, but I'm worried what those sons of bitches are doing to him," Dean said as he let go so Danylle could get him back to bed.

"So am I Dean; so am I," Kaashaa muttered tears forming in her eyes and dripping slowly down her cheeks as she watched both of them move off down the hall.

"You will tell me how to get past your freak fiancé," Elvira hissed slapping Sam again

"I have news for you there is no getting past her and if she's pissed and I'll stake my life on it that she is, well you're going to end up in a smoldering heap," Sam spouted spitting blood from his mouth.

"We'll see about that since I know that she has weaknesses," Elvira answered motioning for the demons to haul Sam back to the cage they had him in.

"Mother, I thought he was my plaything," Jacklyn whined as she sat watching her mother begin to pace and Asmodeus growl at the constant frustration.

"You'll have him when I'm done with him and not before now shut your trap," Elvira hissed at her.

"Honey don't get frustrated at the child she only wants to have fun and since it seems that we're at a standstill bringing in our new child we'll just have to work a little harder at getting past the Guardian and her sisters," Malachi answered grinning at both of them.

"I take it you might have an idea on how to get us past the big animal and her caretakers then," Asmodeus answered turning a glare on Malachi.

"In that you're right," Malachi answered grinning, "I say we let Jacklyn have Sam Winchester. She'll break him and if not there is always binding them together in blood so that not only will we have a secure line for our family but at the same time the hybrid will have no choice but to comply with what we want or we kill her beloved not that he'll be hers ever again," Malachi finished.

"I believe you might be onto something there," Asmodeus answered as he looked to Elvira, "Sam Winchester as a breeder for your family line along with the child and I can take care of the others for you. Hell, I throw in the older brother as a breeder as well," Asmodeus answered laughing as all three turned to look at the cage briefly.

"Fine we'll see if my daughter can convince Sam to join us but if not they'll be joined before the moon wanes by blood forever," Elvira answered smiling evilly at Sam who sat shocked and unable to figure out how to get himself out of the situation he was in.

He glanced through the small window and noticed the moon at full, "Come on guys before I end up in deeper than you can get me out," he muttered lowering his head.


	9. Chapter 9

"Danylle, Kaashaa," Dean called stopping at the door to the library.

"Hey babe," Danylle said coming in from the kitchen. She hugged him briefly, "How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Better, where's Kaash at?" Dean asked accepting the hug.

"Have no clue at the moment," Danylle answered looking around for a moment, "Maybe she went to lay down again. She's been really out of sorts lately," she added.

"Well, let's go see I have an idea how to find Sam," Dean said smiling that half grin.

"I'll get her you go get you something to eat," Danylle said kissing him briefly then moving off down the hall toward Kaashaa and Sam's room. She paused knocking softly on the door, "Sis," she called opening the door.

The bed was made and everything looked as though Kaashaa hadn't slept in the bed at all. Danylle moved closer noticing a note on the middle of the bed. Danylle picked it up and read:

 _Danylle and Dean_

 _I went to go find Sam. I don't want you two to worry I'll bring him home. Don't try looking for me cause you won't find me. Tell Dean I'm sorry for all the mess that seems to have found us and I won't rest until Sam is safe back there with him. Keep each other safe._

 _Kaashaa_

"Son of a bitch," Danylle heard Dean groaned realizing he was behind her long enough to read the message.

"Why does this always happen to us every time we get the family together and then one us just gets kidnapped or leaves for the greater good, Can't we just stay together people I mean come on," Danylle screamed as she fell to her knees crying.

Dean stooped down and gathered her in his arms holding her and letting her cry, "Don't worry we'll get them both back," he soothed rocking slightly with her.

"What is all of creative earth is going on in here?" Elyshia asked as she came in the room.

Dean turned to look at her, "Your little sister went off on her own to find Sam and only left us a note and no way to find out where she's at."

"Gods, I'm going to kill her myself when I find her," Elyshia growled out turning on her heels to go to her room.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sam hissed watching as Jacklyn circled around him her fingers trailing over his chest briefly.

"I want you but I want you to want me freely Sam," Jacklyn said pausing in front of him, "You realize that you and I were meant to be together forever. Give yourself freely to me and we can stay together forever," she put her arms around Sam pressing her lips to his.

Sam moved his lips spitting, "I don't think so. Kaashaa is my fiancé and I won't do anything to hurt her. Besides your mother and father won't let them live which is a big deal breaker so you're out of luck."

She rubbed her whole body against him pushing him toward the bed, "I have news for you sweetheart, you and I will be bonded and have children so get use to being with me," she pushed him on the bed beginning to undo his shirt. She got halfway through taking his shirt off when there was a knock at the door, "Damn it," she sighed getting off the bed and going to the door opening it slightly.

"I'm sorry young mistress but your mother is calling everyone into the main room," the demon answered bowing before Jacklyn.

"Fine, I'll be right there," Jacklyn growled out slamming the door in his face. She turned and came back sitting next to Sam, "Well we'll have to finish this later." she pulled him up tying him to a post in the middle of the room before leaving him.

"Hey, let me out of here," Sam screamed trying to pull at the ropes hoping to free himself.

Jacklyn came in and took her seat, "Mother what was so important," she asked her sighing.

"So your mother some respect," Asmodeus hissed back slapping Jacklyn.

"Now, since we're all here we have a situation," Elvira said snorting, "It appears that Sam's fiancé has somehow found us and is currently on her way here," she finished.

"I say that we send out all the demons and put wards up. I personally am on the verge of having Sam tell me the weaknesses of this freak but I need just a little more time. We should move him," Jacklyn said.

"I have a better idea Jacklyn. It's time for you to get married my love and bond you and Sam Winchester together forever. Go get yourself ready and we'll complete the ritual," Elvira said as she motioned Jacklyn to follow two female demons.


	10. Chapter 10

" _Sam, if you can hear me I'm almost to you,"_ Kaashaa sent out hoping she could pick up on his thoughts again.

" _Kaashaa,"_ Sam's thought back giving Kaashaa a sigh of relief that he was conscious at least.

" _It's ok babe. Just keep fighting and I'll find you,"_ Kaashaa sent back as she picked up speed her hooves hitting the ground with ever increasing speed.

" _Kaashaa I don't know what they're planning but if you don't hurry Jacklyn is going finish what she started and I can't do anything to stop it,"_ Sam sent along with an image of what had happened earlier.

Kaashaa snorted loudly throwing her body into higher gear a scream of pure rage ringing out into the night air at the image of the witch and what she was planning for Sam, _"She's a dead bitch when I get a hold of her and I'm here just hang tight Sammy cause help has arrived,"_ she slowed down approaching the house cautiously circling around it testing the wards to find the weak area that would allow her to get in.

"So figured out to get in there Kaashie," a voice behind her stated as she spun around seeing Dean, Danylle and Elyshia.

"How in the hell did you find me," Kaashaa hissed out lowly as she moved slowly to test another place in the wards.

"I found a way to drop the wards," another voice said as Kaashaa turned her head slowly to see Cas standing by another door.

"Who all in the hell did you call Deano," Kaashaa admonished pausing to listen for Sam.

"We called in the whole damn cavalry," Dean stated pulling out his gun and cocking it twice.

"You know I thought I told you . . ." she stopped when she heard Sam's scream and bolted through the hole that Jack and Cas had opened.

"There she goes head first into shit again," Elyshia said as everyone followed her in.

"She at least knows where she's going righto," Donna asked as everyone moved cautiously through the house following the sounds of Kaashaa's hooves over the wood floor.

"In my experience she always knows where she is going as long as it involves Sam," Danylle said smirking and winking at Dean.

"Especially, if it involves Sammy," Dean answered back as chuckled and motioned everyone to stop watching as Kaashaa began battering at a double door with her front hooves then turning to kick with her back hooves.

"Well someone's a little pissy," Elyshia chuckled as the doors flew in ward raining debris down on those closest to the door and revealing a ceremony going on.

"Oh shit there goes the neighborhood," Claire said as everyone pushed in noticing Kaashaa stomping through and throwing demons left and right out of her path.

"Guys!" Sam hollered turning toward them pulling against the demons holding him.

"Hang on Sammy," Dean hollered back as he sent to bullets one into Malachi's hand and the other into Uziel's brain dropping him.

Danylle calmly walked up toward Sam the demons struggling to hold him, "Well damn I didn't see that one coming," Danylle said turning toward Dean briefly before refocusing on Sam, "Sam you weren't gonna give us an invitation to this isn't everyday you get to be in a blood marriage," Danylle said melting the two demons holding him.

"Very funny Danylle," Sam said rolling his shoulders once he was free, "This was not my idea but never mind let's get the hell out of here before these idiots decide to do something," he paused as Jacklyn went flying right by him landing hard on the ground feet from them.

"I hate to tell you think your fiancé went off the deep in there Sammy," Dean said coming up to hug his brother briefly watching as Kaashaa sent a violent kick at Elvira causing her to land on a spike and dangle there like a speared fish cursing at Kaashaa who charged Jacklyn.

"I can't say I blame her," Sam said smiling as Kaashaa began battering her feet at Jacklyn who was backing up on the ground trying to escape.

"I'll make sure none of you survive this," a voice behind them said as all three spun to find Malachi standing over them knife in hand.

"Sorry but this is where we check out of this roach motel," Dean answered tossing the gun at Sam who fired the gun landing the bullet straight in Malachi's eye.

A screech was heard then the sounds of bones crunching under hooves before all was silent, "Oh well looks like everyone either took off or well Kaashaa made an unholy mess of them. You're up Sam time to get your fiancé calmed down before she forgets whose side she's on," Dean answered as Sam handed Dean back the gun and he put it up.

"Well shit how to handle this without getting kicked in the guts by my fiancé again," Sam said taking a big breath in and walking towards Kaashaa.

Kaashaa's ears cocked back at the sound and she turned slightly, "Sam," she asked her eyes losing the red tint to them.

"Yes it's me Kaash I'm safe see come back to me my love," Sam said cautiously knowing she was still trembling.

Kaashaa turned the rest of the way around and walked calmly toward him reaching with her muzzle to touch his outstretched hand before she gave in transforming and falling into his arms, "God I missed you," she whispered as they stood where they were hugging.

"Clear!" Danylle yelled laughing into Dean chest.

Kaashaa poked her head around Sam, "Hey sis kiss my ass," Kaashaa said flipping Danylle off once she saw her sister look at her laughing too.

"What do we with this, guys," Jodie called catching both couples attention and pointing toward Elvira still stuck on the spike from the floor.

"We should kill it with fire," Danylle said creating a fire ball in her hand.

"Roasting witches over an open fire sounds like fun, kiddo," Elyshia answered as she too created a fireball in her hand, "Well whoever hits her buys the first rounds of drinks," Elyshia finished laughing evilly.

"How about you two roast her and we go home and drink there," Kaashaa said her arms still around Sam.

"Wait I for one want to know why the hell she was targeting us first," Dean said turning a glare on the witch.

"That's an easy answer Dean, she and her coven are the last of their family. They planned on using you and your brother to breed new improved witches they thought. When Danylle had the baby they thought they could raise him up to be a witch," A voice answered from by the door.

"How would you know that Rowena," Sam asked turning to look at the red haired witch.

"Samuel I have my ways," Rowena answered, "Besides it wasn't unknown with what you two boys have been through that your line are survivors and anything that you two possess make any witch envious enough to want to have you or your brother as a mate," Rowena answered.

"Well, I for one don't care let's roast this bitch and go home guys," Kaashaa answered as both girls threw the fireballs lighting up Elvira and the whole corner she was in. The family turned as one and walked out letting the fire begin to spread.


	11. Chapter 11

Kaashaa yawned as she climbed into the Impala, "So where's the baby?" she asked noticing the baby's empty car seat.

"We left Mom and the baby at Jodi's because it was safer for them to be there than at the bunker at this point." Dean answered cranking up the Impala as he looked back noticing both Sam and Kaashaa trying to fight sleep.

"Okay, just wake me up when we get home cause I doubt I'll be awake before we even get to Jodi's," Kaashaa answered yawning again and noticing Sam had already dozed off. She closed her eyes to the sound the three in the front chuckling at her.

"Come on sleeping beauties time for bed," Danylle said shaking her sister's shoulder as Elyshia stretched idly nearby and looked on.

"What?" Kaashaa asked her eyes snapping open then closing the finally opening up enough that she could focus on Danylle.

"We made it home and you two were sleeping so deeply that we almost let you sleep here in the car but thought better of it after the fact." Dean said as he poked at his brother in an effort to rouse him.

"You're so funny Dean," Sam answered frowning at his brother before even his eyes opened.

"What? It wouldn't be the first time you've slept in Baby with a cute girl," Dean answered as Kaashaa stuck her tongue out at him.

"Come on you two get your assess to bed and get some rest," Danylle said as both slowly crawled out of the Impala, "Tomorrow we're going to have a discussion about you running half off half cocked there Kaash," she added as Kaashaa just nodded at her too tired to argue at that point.

"Pot, meet kettle," Elyshia remarked, smirking. "Try telling that to someone who doesn't know you both."

"Bite me." Danylle retorted as Elyshia arched an eyebrow. "Not literally. Sheesh, when'd you get so literal?"

"You don't wanna know." Elyshia retorted, "Go to bed children all of you."

"Come on Danylle before your sister beats you," Dean said grabbing Danylle and walking behind Kaashaa and Sam who drug themselves off to find their room and sleep.

"Morning sunshine how'd you sleep?" Elyshia quipped as Dean came into the kitchen where she sat drinking coffee.

"I just remembered why I hate early mornings. You seem in a good mood," Dean answered pouring himself a cup of coffee before going and sitting across from her.

"I have both little sisters under one roof not running across the country, and I have coffee so I don't murder something," Elyshia answered taking a long drink of her coffee.

"I've been around the girls for almost two years but do they do that run off thing often," Dean asked taking a sip of his coffee as well.

"I've been around both of them since they were little, hell I grew up with Kaashaa and it's not uncommon for either of them to run off half cocked but go easy Kaashaa had a reason. I've never seen her become attached to a male like she has," Elyshia answered finishing her coffee, "Be glad because if your brother hurts her I won't be responsible for what I do to him," she finished hopping down, went and put her cup in the sink and left.

"Babe I got Joseph to go to bed. I think he has fev…, wow you look like shit," Danylle said walking to grab a cup of coffee.

"Well I just had a scintillating conversation with your oldest sister. She definitely has an interesting take on things," Dean said downing the rest of his coffee before going to grab another cup, "We might need to take Joseph to the doctors and make sure he's not getting sick," he added pulling her to him with his free arm. "Yeah I think we should take him to the doctor's I'm really worried. I love you with all my heart," Danylle whispered to Dean as they swayed back and forth.

He set his cup down on the bar then pulled her head up so she would look at him, "Do you remember the last time we were hunting Lucifer before you left," Dean asked smiling at her.

"Well I kinda remember but not all that well why don't you remind me babe," Danylle said kissing him passionately.

He deepened the kiss before pulling away a little bit, "I asked you a question in Appleton and you said later to me," he whispered smiling a bit, "Danylle marry me," he asked.

"Yes, yes I will, really is this real," Danylle said excitedly before kissing him once more.

"Well it's about time you two decided to get married," a voice behind them said groggily.

Sam walked in with Kaashaa. "I know right they had a kid I was just waiting for the other shoe to drop," Kaashaa said hugging Danylle.

"We were just waiting on you two to get things started," Dean smarted as Kaashaa as Danylle moved so she could jump into his arms and hug him.

"You know you're supposed to be the leader Dean since you're the big brother," Sam said as he hugged Danylle.

"Well I almost don't know what to say I am so glad that we made family here I love you guys," Danylle said gathering up everyone for a group hug.

They hugged together with the boys keeping the girls in the middle when they finally pulled apart, "Well guys let's get everyone fed and you two start talking wedding stuff trust me start now cause I'm sure we'll have ups and downs before we get you down the aisle," Kaashaa said finally going over to start cooking something.


	12. Chapter 12

_(Two Days before the Wedding)_

"Fuck," Kaashaa hissed out sighing as she came into the kitchen to grab a soda out of the fridge.

"What's wrong?" Danylle asked watching her sister move frantically about looking for something.

"I can't find that blasted book that we kept track of how many RSVPs we had. I thought it was in mine and Sam's room but I checked everywhere and," she paused as Dean's Tsk came out causing her to look up to him holding the book.

"Calm down Kaashie before you blow a gasket," he said smiling as she snatched it out of his hand gave him a quick peck on the cheek and took off full speed back toward her and Sam's room.

"Wow, talk about stressed," Danylle said as she handed Joseph to his father.

"I don't know who's more stressed her or Sam," Dean answered grinning.

"Probably Sam because he has to deal with Kaash," Danylle smarted off as she took a seat.

"Yeah well, Sam and I leave tonight and you girls and sir get the bunker to yourselves minus anyone coming in for the wedding," Dean said looking down at Joseph who smiled at his father.

"Well you better leave, the male strippers will be here soon and I don't want to be embarrassed by their hotness," Danylle said giggling.

"Well we're going to a female strip club anyway and I'm hoping to get Sammy laid one more time before he's tied down and you better save all this for me," Dean answered winking at Danylle.

"Really guys," Sam said coming in to grab a beer, "Should I take Joseph with me so you two can have some privacy," he finished shaking his head at both of them.

"No he is just a baby he won't remember a thing," Danylle said pulling Dean in to kiss him for a while.

"Oh get a room you two," Sam said grabbing his beer and retreating back into the library sighing.

"God I love you babe, what are we going to do when it's our turn to act like crazy people like them?" Dean asked holding Danylle.

"We'll know soon enough Deano, soon enough," Danylle said smiling.

"Well better go get Sammy and get packed we're driving all the way to Wichita tonight," Dean said finally stepping away enough to hug his son before handing him back to Danylle and leaving the kitchen.

"Alright I will miss you, don't have too much fun you're not single anymore we love you," Danylle said making Joseph wave goodbye at his daddy.

"Sammy come on man I'd like to make Wichita before midnight," Dean shouted, tapping one foot impatiently by the Impala.

"I'm coming, I'm coming I had to grab my wallet you do want me to drink tonight right? Sam said putting his wallet in his back pocket.

"Well let's get going, it's time for a brotherly outing," Dean said grinning at Sam as they climbed in the Impala and he started it up pulling out.

"So why are we going all the way to Wichita to go to a club and drink," Sam asked as they hit the main highway.

"We're spending quality brother time before you get too busy with Kaashie and forget the rest of us for a while," Dean answered laughing and turning up the volume on the radio.

Sam sighed and settled back wondering just what the girls were doing at this point and knowing that things Dean was right about one thing things were about to change for him and Kaashaa. A couple of hours later they reached Wichita and Sam turned the music down, "So where are we going exactly," he asked turning to look at Dean.

"You'll see little brother just sit back and relax you're in for a night you won't ever forget," Dean answered as they pulled up to a motel got their room then took off for a local club.

They pulled up at a strip club, "Really Dean," Sam huffed as they got out of the car and started toward the door.

"You've got to live a little before you're a married man, Sammy," Dean said patting his brother on the shoulder then turning to talk to the bouncers who let them in.

"How long have you had this planned out," Sam asked as they began weaving their way around scantily clad women toward a large area.

"This actually wasn't all my idea. I got several of the others to help out on giving you the best bachelor's party ever so enjoy this Samuel time to have fun and let go," Dean said as Sam growled at him and they were let in where several other hunters waited for them.


	13. Chapter 13

"So what's on the agenda for tonight sis," Kaashaa asked coming in to the sounds of several girls in the kitchen.

"There's the bride," Jodie said coming up to hug Kaashaa followed by several of the others including Mary.

"Surprise sis, this is your bachelorette party and we're going to have plenty of fun," Danylle said as she finished getting everything set out for the pizza that had been brought.

"Guys really I don't," Kaashaa said as Claire pulled her toward the chair she saw decorated with wedding stuff.

"Stuff it Kaash, you're getting this," Claire answered as she shoved her into the chair and everyone sat down to eat and talk about the wedding.

"So where did my oldest son take his brother to again Danylle," Mary asked grinning at Danylle.

"Oh they went to that new strip club in Wichita," Danylle said grabbing a can of Dr. Pepper.

"You know that's going to go over so well with Mr. Uptight," Claire said laughing.

"I have to agree I've never seen someone so tense," Patience said laughing too.

"Well, now we have the bride fed lets start in on the presents," Alex said pulling out her gift and setting on the table in front of Kaashaa.

"I really didn't want you guys to have to get me anything," Kaashaa stuttered out looking at the present.

"I made sure to tell them that but obvious they didn't listen so open it up," Danylle said as everyone moved closer presents coming out from nowhere.

"I so don't like you right now," Kaashaa said taking Alex's present and began opening it. Two boxes in and she was giving Alex a death glare, "Really Alex and I thought you liked me," Kaashaa huffed as she finally found the gift card nestled in the smallest box.

"I thought you'd appreciate the fact that it took me, Claire and Patience thirty minutes to get it in all those boxes," Alex answered as all three girls started laughing harder.

Kaashaa sighed, "Ok so what other torture do you have for me besides a multitude of boxes."

"That was evil I love it, let's see what this is from Jodie," Danylle said reaching for the pink box.

"I'm only getting more scared by the minute. You didn't put five boxes in one big box right Jodie," Kaashaa said as she slowly picked the box up.

"No what you should be scared of is when you get to my presents," Danylle Said giving Kaash an evil smile.

"How about I don't get to that one," Kaashaa said as she finished opening the box and pulled out a nice lingerie set, "Thanks Jodie," Kaashaa finished her face turning a little red.

"Here open mine next and remember this is in case Sam decides to do something

stupid like get possess again," Claire said handing her a bag.

Kaashaa pulled out the paper then reached in and grabbed a knife out, "Now this is something I'd definitely call practical but I think I'll save this for when both boys get back so I can kill Dean cause just know he's getting Sam drunk," Kaashaa answered laughing.

"Well this is from me," Donna said handing her another box and stepping back.

"Thanks Donna," Kaashaa said as she lifted the lid to reveal another lingerie set.

"Well I guess i will be the brave soul that goes next," Danylle said giving a bag and a box. "Open the bag first."

"I'm so scared right now," Kaashaa answered taking the bag and beginning to pull out the paper inside of it finally reaching in to the bag and pulling out lingerie set looking at it her face turning red, "Really sis," she said as everyone moved in closer to look.

"That's actually cute," Jodie said holding up the panties with bride written across the butt.

"I take it you're thinking I should wear this under my wedding dress," Kaashaa said turning to look at her sister.

"Most definitely it will make it fun for when Sam rips off your dress after the wedding," Danylle said winking at Kaashaa.

"First off he's not ripping my dress off me that damn thing cost to damn much for that," Kaashaa answered sighing, "But it might be fun to see his face later," She added finally laughing.

"Well I definitely would pay good money to see that face,but I want to see your face when open up the second gift," Danylle said passing to the box to Kaash.

"Do I really have to open this cause I have a feeling I'm going to be highly embarrassed," Kaashaa said holding the box and looking up at her sister.

"Oh yes you have to open it, and yes it's embarrassing but that's why I got it so that I can see the look on your face," Danylle said backing up because she knew she get hit for the next gift.

Kaashaa undid the wrapping opening the box before slamming the lid back on the box, "Really! Danylle, what the.." Kaashaa spluttered out.

"You know for those cold nights Sam is on hunting trip and hasn't been home in a few days," Danylle said giggling uncontrollably.

"I so hate you right now," Kaashaa answered suddenly turning toward Danylle, "You know it could go both ways there sis I mean Dean's gone almost as much as Sam so if you need to borrow it," Kaashaa finished turning an evil grin at her sister.

"Hey I paid a pretty penny for that so you better use it sis," Danylle said taking a big drink of Dr. Pepper, "Plus I already have one it gets lonely trust me," Danylle retorted hugging Kaash.

"That is something no one in this room really wanted to know ladies especially not me," Mary answered shaking her head at both girls as everyone moved off to watch movies and enjoy each other's company.


	14. Chapter 14

_(Wedding Day)_

"Hurry up man don't want to be late to your own wedding," Dean shouted at Sam as he finished putting on his tux tugging at the tie.

"I'm done calm down," Sam said slapping his brother's hands out of the way and straighten the tie, "There now let's get going before you make me late and Kaashaa kills both of us," Sam finished grabbing his and Dean's bags and heading out to put them in the Impala.

"Whose fault would that be if we're late and your little wife is pissed," Dean quipped as they climbed in, and took off back towards home.

"Let's just get there so she doesn't get pissed," Sam said sighing in relief the day had finally got there. Things were quiet for the most part as the boys listened to the engine and the road both lost in their own thoughts.

"So have you really given thought to the fact that tonight you'll be a married man," Dean asked about ten minutes later his eyes not leaving the road.

"You mean in all the time that we've been hunting and talking about leaving the life and settling down?" Sam asked turning toward his brother.

"Yeah, I mean it's always been you and me and now we've both got girls and one kid. Are you going to stop hunting and settle down or are you going to keep yourself and Kaashaa in the hunter's life," Dean asked glancing over at his brother.

"That's up to Kaashaa whether she wants to leave Dean. I think though she'll choose to stay and keep doing what she's always done. I mean this is all either of us have ever known and well we've seen how it goes if either of us tried to quit," Sam answered.

"Whatever you decide Sammy you know I'm proud of the man that you've become. I just hope that everything goes good for you and Kaashaa," Dean answered back glancing briefly at his brother before concentrating on the road again.

"I hope all goes well for you, Dany and kiddo, I am proud of us ha, who knew both of us about to be husbands that is just crazy," Sam said smiling at his brother.

"I know man; we talked about it for so long and now this. It's just weird how it is that my little brother's getting married before me," Dean answered as they both laughed and turned up the radio blaring out **Wanted Dead or Alive** both singing along.

"Sis," Kaashaa called out coming into the library looking around, "Hey brat I so need you right now I've got a damn problem," she called sighing.

"Give me a minute Joseph is giving me fits," Danylle yelled in a panic.

Kaashaa stepped back down the hall stopping to stand in front of Joseph's room, "Need some help," she said watching.

"Well since it was your idea to put him in this cute suit to match Dean then yeah I want your help, the sooner I get him dressed the sooner I can get you in your dress and me in mine, let's go," Danylle answered turning back to her son.

Kaashaa stepped in and grabbed kiddo up holding him, "You mister need to get dressed in more than your diaper," she said gently poking him making him giggle as she pulled the pants up on him. She did the same managing to get Danylle to help pull the shirt over his head finishing in a little less than three minutes. "There mission accomplished and now onto more complicated messes," she finished as she turned so Danylle could finish buttoning the wedding dress.

"Damn you would think Einstein designed this dress it's impossible," Danylle said struggling to button up the back of Kaashaa's dress.

"You were the one that said Sam would be blown away with me wearing this dress," Kaashaa replied as the last button was done and she turned around, "Well, still look good," she asked as both girls moved off to get Danylle dressed Kaashaa holding Joseph in her arms.

"He is going to be blown away with anything you wear just because it's you sis, that man loves you and, you look great Kaash," Danylle stated shedding tears of joy.

"You'll be the same way in a few months too sis," Kaashaa smiled wiping her sister's tears, "Now come one let's get you dressed and get to the venue. I just hope both of our fiancé's are already there and not running late," she finished as both girls hugged. They turned and went down to get Danylle dressed before heading off to the venue.


	15. Chapter 15

"Hey guys, was hoping you made it," Danylle said stepping out of the tent where Kaashaa was nervously pacing around.

"See I got him here on time and dressed," Dean answered kissing Danylle lightly on the lips.

"Well good let's see if I can calm down the bride before she loses her mind," Danylle said kissing Dean a little more and smiling.

"Did I mention how hot you look in that," Dean asked once they pulled away a bit.

"Really guys, Dany go check on my soon to be wife will you let me know if she's ok," Sam asked Danylle with a worried look on his face.

"Danylle are the boys there I need Deanie to come get his son so he doesn't decide my necklace is a chew toy," Kaashaa called from behind them.

"Yes they are here, ladies put your clothes back on the womanizer is coming for his son," Danylle yelled through the curtains.

"Here comes Deano to the rescue," Dean said pushing the curtains back enough he could walk through turning to make sure the closed back.

"Dean Henry Winchester behave yourself," Mary said sighing as Danylle and Sam's snickers could be heard.

"Here take your child Dean before he decides to swallow my necklace," Kaashaa answered getting up to hand him Joseph.

"Well Kaashie you can really clean up for an old hag," Dean smarted off snickering.

"Dean!" Kaashaa hollered growling at him, "You better be damn lucky I'm holding your child." she snorted at him.

"Oh you wouldn't hurt your little brother now would you, your sister would not like that," Dean said putting Joseph on his shoulder.

"I'll just get Cas to resurrect you're sorry carcass Assbutt," Kaashaa smarted back at him smiling.

"Honestly Kaashaa you look amazing I am proud and happy that my little brother choose you to spend the rest of his life with I wouldn't have no other way," Dean said smiling and bending over to hug her.

"Thanks Dean," Kaashaa said hugging him back, "I just hope that I can live up to his expectations as a wife," she finished.

"You're welcome well I better go and leave you to think about your new and improved life," Dean said walking off to meet Sam behind the curtain.

"Hey Dean," Kaashaa called before he left waiting till her turned, "I'm glad to be a part of your life too. Thanks for being my brother," Kaashaa finished smiling at him as he turned again and left.

"Wow so you survived the rage of Kaash," Danylle said slapping Dean on the butt.

"Yeah it turned out to be a mild storm compared to what I can imagine she was two days ago," Dean said grinning at Danylle.

"Yeah she damn near killed me over the gift we picked out for her," Danylle said turning go to back into the tent.

"What exactly did you two give her," Sam asked his concern rising.

"We'll talk about it later Sammy," Dean said dragging his brother off away from the tent chuckling the whole way.

"I can't wait to see the love of my life walk down the aisle," Sam stated with a big a smile and tears of joy in his eyes.

The tent flaps went up moments later as Cas appeared, "It's time," he said smiling at the girls.

"Alright let's do this," Danylle yelled at the all the bridesmaids and Kaashaa.

The music started as everyone wiggled into place Kaashaa standing at the end of the line looking around, wishing for her father to be there, "Hey Danylle," she asked her voice cracking.

"Yes sis what do you need, I'm right here with you," Danylle said quietly.

"I miss daddy not being here to walk me down the aisle," Kaashaa answered.

"It's ok Kaash he is with you in your heart and has been with you every step of the way," Danylle said giving Kaashaa a hug as Cas walked up.

"Lady Kaashaa, may I extraordinary honor of walking you down the aisle today?" Cas asked holding out his hand to guide her.

"Thank you Cas, I'd be honored to walk down the aisle with you," She said taking his hand and putting her arm through his as the music swelled for her entrance.


	16. Chapter 16

As everyone took their turns the music turned as the tent flaps opened one last time to reveal Kaashaa and Cas, "Dean, is that Cas," Sam whispered to Dean.

"Well son of a bitch, that's what he's been planning all along," Dean whispered as both of them watched Kaashaa practically float down the aisle.

The walked ended and Cas put Kaashaa's hand in Sam's with a smile and a nod, "Wow, thanks Cas," Sam said quietly as they both turned toward the Justice of the Peace.

"Dearly beloved friends and family we've gathered here today to celebrate the union of these two people. This union is a special bond and if there are any here that would object to this special union speak now or forever hold their peace," The JP paused waiting for any responses. The room was quiet and the JP continued, "I have been informed these two have written their own vows which I will now let them say to each other," he finished motioning Sam to start.

"As I stand here before you, looking into your eyes, I see all of the things I fell in love with. My heart is beating so strongly, and I'm at a loss for the right words to say," Sam paused as Dean handed him the ring for Kaashaa, "This ring in my hand makes me remember how complete you make my life and I remember every laugh we've shared and every hard time we made it through together, as well as, every beautiful moment there is to come. I give you this ring, my heart, my soul. I give you everything I am today and I promise to love you, protect you, be with you forever, and cherish each moment. With this ring, let it be known to everyone here I chose you and I promise to be with you for all eternity, 'till death do us part," Sam finished slipping the ring on Kaashaa's hand.

The JP nodded at Kaashaa as she gave her bouquet to Danylle and turned ring in hand to face Sam, "Sam, I choose you to be no other than yourself, loving what I know of you, and trusting who you will become. I will respect and honor you always and in all ways. With you I pledge to repair one small piece of the world. I take you to be my husband, to have and hold, in tears and in laughter, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, from this day forward, in this world and next and I promise, to love you without condition each and every day. I'll laugh with you when you're happy and support you when your sad. I'll guide you when you ask for direction and challenge you everyday to be a better person and allow you to do the same for me. I'll be your biggest fan and your ever present listening audience," Kaashaa said slipping the ring on Sam's finger.

They turned back toward the JP, "Having read vows of promise to each other and giving rings in token of their pledges, I hear by announce you by the state of Kansas to be man and wife," he winked at Sam, "You may kiss your bride son," he finished as Sam raised Kaashaa's veil and bent meeting her in a sweet tender kiss.

"Time to party," Dean said smiling at both Kaashaa and Sam clapping his hands together. Both shook their heads and turned to walk back up the aisle Danylle reaching to jerk Dean close for their turn to go back up the aisle.

"Really Dean, good way to ruin the moment dipshit, please don't do that at our wedding I will kill you babe," Danylle said smacking Dean upside the head.

"What," he said rubbing his head with his free arm, "The hard parts over now on to the fun of seeing how embarrassed I can make my new sister-in-law," he finished.

They entered the reception tent getting into the receiving line, "So try not to embarrass either of them Dean," Mary said behind Dean and Danylle.

"Oh I won't let him do a thing mom I will keep him under control," Danylle said nudging Dean.

"Right, I promise I'll behave myself mom," Dean answered grinning at Danylle and winking at her as they took their turn getting up to the front to confront Sam and Kaashaa.

"Well, one down and one to go right guys," Kaashaa said hugging Danylle.

"Yeah if he makes it at this I could kill him," Danylle said going to hug Sam as well.

"Hey I'm being good," Dean said making a halo over his head as he grabbed Kaashaa.

"Deanie baby, your horns are showing through and if you embarrass me remember I know where you sleep," Kaashaa said as he swung her around briefly and set her down reaching over to hug his brother.

"Something about you being good scares me Dean," Sam said as they hugged.

"What, I'm always the good one," Dean answered as they pulled back.

"Yeah," he cleared his throat, "Should I remind you of the last time we went on a hunt," he finished grinning as Dean rolled his eyes.

"I had every right to act crazy and it got us through the hunt, Sammy," He answered grinning as he and Danylle moved off letting others take their turn congratulating the couple.


	17. Chapter 17

Everyone took their seats and Dean moved up to the microphone, "Okay everyone," he said waiting to the audience got quiet, "Before we continue I wanted to say a few things to these two. Sam it's always been me and you through everything, and hell man we've tackled everything imaginable at one point. The day you met Kaashaa I watched you fall for someone and knew that we were about to gain new family. I'm proud of the man you've become little brother," He looked at Kaashaa, "Somehow you've managed to worm your way right into both our hearts. You've been with us through thick and thin times and I couldn't ever see you not being a part of this family. I look forward to watching you both grow and have a big family. To Sam and Kaashaa and a long life together," he finished holding up a glass as a toast before sitting down next to Danylle who got up.

"Well Kaash you raised me and you did you damn good job, you sacrificed every relationship just so that you wouldn't leave my side, two years ago I never would have thought that we would be sitting here, but here we are you with Sam and me with his idiot brother, my point is we have come a long way and many, many years to get here, what matters is that we have a family and I am happy that is with you Sammy I could not be happier for the choice made you made to marry for my sister, oh and one more thing thanks for the lifelong supply of hair product so a toast to Kaashaa and Sam may you have a long happy life together." Danylle said clinking her glass with Dean's then sitting down.

Kaashaa shook her head at Danylle as Sam just blushed before gathering himself as Mary got up, "Boys I've not been here for you but I'm proud of you both. You've found something in Kaashaa that makes you happy Sam and for that I'm thankful. I've just recently got to see the man you've become and it makes me happy to see how close you and Dean are. Kaashaa I've found two girls that I couldn't love better. I hope you and Sam make each other happy and I can't wait to see how your family grows. Thank you for being there for the boys both of you girls and thank you Danylle for giving me a beautiful grandson, a toast to Sam and Kaashaa my son and new daughter," Mary finished raising her glass before sitting down.

Dean got back up, "Well now let's clear the dance floor and let the bride and groom have the first dance. Good luck Kaash Sam can't dance worth a flip."

"Oh shots fired," Danylle yelled as she high fived Dean.

Kaashaa sighed as Sam took her in his arms and they started dancing, "You know I so am going to kill those two before their wedding you realize that right."

"No you won't as much as they are pains in our asses we do love them and want them to get married at least for Joseph," Sam said kissing his new wife.

She pulled away a little later, "Ok I won't kill them but can't I just maim one of them," she grinned pulling her lips back to his.

"Ok maybe just one of them I nominate Dany for stealing my hair products," Sam said twirling her around.

"I might can agree to that Mr. Winchester," she laughed as he pulled her back to him. They stopped when a hand tapped Sam's shoulder.

"May I have the next dance Mrs. Winchester?"Cas asked pulling her into his arms nodding at Sam.

Kaashaa giggled, "You've been hanging with Dean way to long Cas," She laughed again, "By the way, thanks for walking me down the aisle earlier. That meant a lot to me," she finished kissing his cheek.

"It is no problem at all Lady Kaashaa," Cas said dipping her in his arms.

Kaashaa blushed and laughed as he lifted her back up, "Cas, really you can call me Kaashaa or even Kaash," she said smiling at him.

"What if I call you Lady Kaash is that acceptable," Cas said bowing as the song ended.

"Sure thing Cas," Kaashaa answered smiling at him as a pair of hands grabbed her waist spinning her around so she faced Dean, "Really Older Mr. Winchester back to harass me some more," she laughed.

"Only taking my turn dancing with my new sister," Dean said as they started dancing.

Kaashaa glanced around noticing Sam dancing with Danylle, "I just hope that she doesn't keep stealing his hair products or you'll be raising Joseph on your own there Deanie," Kaashaa said laughing and pointing to the other two.

Dean chuckled, "You know if she didn't aggravate him, he'd think something was wrong or she was made at him."

"That's to true Dean," Kaashaa said as they spun closer to Sam and Danylle. In one fluid movement the boys spun the girls our and took the opposite girls.

"So cute you two," Kaashaa said as she spun into Sam putting her arms around him.

"Better than what I talked him out of there hun," Sam said pulling Kaashaa closer.

"I have a feeling it had something to do with a Conga line I heard him talking to Jack about," Kaashaa said as she laughed and reached up to kiss him.

Sam chuckled and deepened the kiss before they pulled away long enough to catch their breaths, "Yeah, he thought he might get you to agree I told him behave or you'd stomp his ass on the dance floor."

"Damn straight I would," Kaashaa said laying her head against his chest.


	18. Chapter 18

The reception carried on for a long while before Danylle pushed through people to where Sam and Kaashaa were swaying back and forth, "Hey time to go get ready for the honeymoon guys," Danylle said tugging at Kaashaa's arm.

"What?" Kaashaa asked coming out of her daydream giving her sister a confused look.

"I said it's time to you two got ready to go on your honeymoon," Danylle said a little louder.

Both nodded, "Okay sis lead the way," Kaashaa answered as Danylle tugged her off to get redressed. They got back to the bridal tent and Kaashaa turned around so Danylle could help get the back of the dress unbuttoned, "So do you have any clue where Sam's taking me," Kaashaa asked hoping for a clue as to where they were going.

"Well as a matter of fact I do but I told him I wouldn't tell you, you know brother and sister in law bond and all that," Danylle said unbuttoning the last button.

Kaashaa growled, "Really what about sister bond. I thought you'd always tell me everything there sis." She stepped out the dress grabbing the honeymoon outfit.

"I do tell you everything just trust me you're going to want me to keep a surprise," Danylle said slipping into her after party dress.

"Well, will at I at least like where he's taking me," Kaashaa said slipping on her flats and standing up.

"Oh you are going to love it sis," Danylle said hugging Kaashaa.

Kaashaa nodded, "Well time to give out goodbyes and spend some good quality time with my husband." She hugged Danylle back and both walked out to meet the boys who were waiting for them so they could reenter the reception area.

Dean stepped over and interrupted the band briefly, "Ok guys line up time to send these to love birds off," he said moving back off toward Sam, Kaashaa and Danylle who were talking with Mary.

Everyone moved out allowing lining up on the way to the Charger pelting Sam and Kaashaa with birdseed as they moved toward the car and yelling congrats or clapping. Kaashaa stopped before the car as Sam moved to open it for her turning briefly to give Dean a hug, "Keep an eye on my sister brat brother of mine," she whispered.

"Always little sister," Dean answered hugging her back as she moved briefly to hug Danylle allowing Sam to hug Dean before both of them slipped into the car and left. Dean turned and kissed Danylle briefly, "Well the kids are out of the way and we'll have the bunker to ourselves, so time to practice our night moves again," he said pulling away from her lips to look at her with a grin on his face.

"Only with protection hun, we don't want any more little slip ups," Danylle answered laughing as they headed back into the tent to rejoin the party still going on.

"So where are you taking me off to Sam," Kaashaa said a couple hours into the car ride.

"You'll see," Sam answered as he made his way around Wichita toward the airport. He found a spot and parked and they got out.

"You're not being fair you know," Kaashaa said as they grabbed their bags and headed inside to check in.

"Yes, but then you wouldn't enjoy yourself would you," Sam answered chuckling at her as they set their bags down on a cart so Sam could push it through the airport easier.

Kaashaa laughed lightly, "I guess this is paybacks for making you wear the tux which by the way you were very handsome in," Kaashaa answered walking by Sam's side.

"I was thinking more along the lines of this was something that actually Dean and Danylle planned to get us out of the way and I only found out on the way to the wedding and Dean said not to complain just enjoy it," Sam answered as they got up to the front of the line and both of them fished out their id's and got their tickets before getting in line for the TSA bag check and stuff.

Kaashaa took off her flats and Sam his shoes as they passed through security easily, "Well that went faster than I've seen," Kaashaa answered as they got all their things gathered back up and shoes back on.

"Knowing those two they had Cas get those guards possessed by angels or something," Sam said as they started off toward the right gate.

"With those two anything's possible," Kaashaa answered as she pointed toward the right gate and they sat down briefly to rest waiting on the plane.

"First boarding call for flight 1180 to Kahului Maui now boarding please present tickets at the gate," the call came over the speaker.

"I think that's us," Sam said as they got up and moved to get into line finally making it on the plane.

"Remind me to actually thank these two for this," Kaashaa stated as she settled in leaning her head on Sam's shoulder.

"Yeah definitely going to have to top this for those two when they finally get around to getting married," Sam said putting his arm around Kaashaa.


	19. Chapter 19

Asmodeus slammed his fist down on his throne, "I asked you to do one simple thing and what did you do lose them," he growled out choking the demon before him.

"Sir please we lost them when they boarded the plane but we know where they're heading to," another demon said backing up a bit.

"Then I suggest you find out exactly where those two are and bring them to me before the end of the week," Asmodeus stopped his torture of the demon dismissing them.

"Sir what are your plans for them," his assistant asked looking down the hall where the cages sat ready to be occupied.

"I plan on using those two to get me what I want and what I want is Lucifer's son," Asmodeus hissed sitting down again.

"Sir why not capture the older brother instead of the younger brother," the assistant asked confused as to why they were going after the younger Winchester.

"Because you fool, Dean Winchester would do anything to save his little brother and sister in-law. With those two I will get what you sorry worthless demons couldn't do have Lucifer's child on the throne running hell now leave me," he answered throwing the demon out the door.

"Well how is that working out for you? I practically handed you and those witches Sam Winchester yet none of you were able to keep him contained," Rowena's voice answered coming in.

"I told you I don't deal with witches and those fools you sent in were incompetent to begin with. Do you have any suggestions as to how to accomplish what we bargained for," Asmodeus asked his patience wearing thin.

"Aye, I do but first we must have young Sam Winchester and his new wife here," Rowena said smiling at Asmodeus.

"I'm working on that even as we speak," Asmodeus answered Rowena, "Tell me do you still have the two youngest of the clan hidden away," he asked grinning at her.

"Aye, safe and sound and out sleeping like two wee little babes," Rowena answered.

"Good then time to step up and wake them and get them under our control. They're the key to taking out their big sisters," Asmodeus said as Rowena brought in two children around fifteen in human years.

"Children we have a problem and we need your help," Rowena stated dropping the sleeping spell from them so they woke up and looked around confused.

"Aunt Rowena, why are we here," Lili asked glancing over at her brother.

"Oh you poor little tyke, I have found someone that can help us destroy that mean ol' Kaashaa and Danylle that killed your family so long ago," Rowena answered patting Lili's head.

"Then where are they we don't need help we're strong enough to take them on," Bradyn answered snorting.

"Soon, wee ones, very, very soon," Rowena answered smiling at Asmodeus.

"Hey rise and shine sweetheart," Sam said kissing on Kaashaa's neck before moving to her lips.

Kaashaa's eyes fluttered open, "Hey how long have you been up," She asked as she kissed him back again.

Sam pulled back briefly, "Just long enough to go get us something to eat."

Kaashaa smiled, "Fun what'd you find anything good," she asked sitting up.

Sam handed her a sandwich, "It's a pulled pork sandwich," he answered as they both ate through the food in no time.

"So anything on the agenda for today or can we just stay in," Kaashaa asked grinning at Sam.

"Why do you ask," Sam said pushing Kaashaa down on the bed.

"Well we've not had a chance to be alone in a long time and well I kinda miss having you all to myself," she answered pulling his tee shirt up rubbing her hands on his abs.

"I think we can find time to spend getting reacquainted," Sam answered as his hands began wandering down Kaashaa's sides tugging at her sleep shirt.

"So who's going to lead this," Kaashaa asked as she sat up letting her shirt come off while pulling at Sam's getting it off as well.

Sam laughed, "We'll just have to decide once we get going," he answered as their lips collided again.

Kaashaa pulled her lips away and lifted her head exposing her neck to Sam's lips as he began kissing and suckling up and down her neck, "God help me Sam I love what you do to me," she moaned loudly as Sam's lips found her nipples her back arching.

"We have tonight to enjoy this," Sam muttered laying her down on the bed.

"I plan on enjoying this too," Kaashaa moaned out her hands finding Sam's hair and running her fingers through it.

"Good," Sam said as he began kissing down her stomach a smile on his lips.

He settled between her legs kissing and suckling as she bucked her hips to the rhythm he had going her moans intensifying. Before he started back up her stomach then her nipples and finally finding her lips, "I love you Kaashaa Nicole Winchester," he murmured as the thrusted forward connecting them.

"Sam!," Kaashaa screamed as his thrust sent her over the edge and he only chuckled before picking up the thrust as she began bucking back.

They went long into the night each finding things they hadn't ever found out about each other. Later they laid cuddled up, "Wow," Sam said kissing Kaashaa's head.

"You said it," Kaashaa answered her eyes closing briefly before opening again, "Sam, did you hear that?" she asked pulling her head up briefly.

"Yeah, what the hell," Sam whispered reaching for his gun. He got out of the bed and put his boxers back on motioning for Kaashaa to grab some clothes as well, "Get dressed and I'll be right back," he finished.

"Be careful," Kaashaa answered struggling to get her clothes on before reaching for her own gun.

"Always," Sam said moving slowly through the hut listening for any sound checking each room carefully. He came back moments later, "I didn't see anything," he finished slipping into a pair of pj bottoms.

"I know I heard something Sam," Kaashaa answered her head cocked and her senses on high alert.

"Maybe it was the wind, since it's picked up outside," He said getting her to calm herself and lay back down.

"I sure hope so, babe," Kaashaa replied sighing and laying her head back on his chest. As they dozed off, neither noticed two pairs of eyes watching them through a window.


	20. Chapter 20

"Ok Sam I'll let Danylle know but you two be careful man," Dean said as he finished his call and hung up coming the rest of the way into the kitchen.

"Was that the crazy love birds, what did they say babe?" Danylle asked sitting down in Dean's lap.

"Yeah, seems they were laying in bed last night and heard something that sounded like someone trying to get in. They didn't find anything but they wanted us to have a heads up. Sam said something about they may cut the honeymoon short," Dean answered kissing Danylle's neck.

Danylle pouted, "I hope they don't come back too quickly I'm not done with you yet Mr. Winchester," Danylle said turning around to straddle him.

"Really, and just what else do you have planned," he said as he got up setting her on the counter.

"Well for starters I need some whipped cream, a cherry and you all up on this," Danylle whispered in his ear then giving him a hickey on the neck.

"You keep that up you just might get your wish except forget the whipped cream and cherry," Dean murmured reaching to nip at her neck before the phone rang again, this time it was Danylle's.

"Son of a bitch, every time we will continue this later," Danylle said picking up the phone.

"Hey sis what's up," Danylle said hopping from the counter to go open up the fridge putting the phone on speaker so Dean could hear the conversation as well.

"Sis," Kaashaa's voice was trembling before the phone was heard shuffling around.

"Well, well, I take it you know that you know who this is if not, I'm Asmodeus fourth prince of Hell and current ruler. If you want these two back you'll meet me at 17th and Rosewood. Your boyfriend knows where, bring Lucifer's son or else," Asmodeus said as both Sam and Kaashaa's screams filled the receiver before it went dead.

"What the hell," Dean exploded staring at Danylle who looked like she was going into shock. He reached over and grabbed Danylle, "Hey breathe babe, we'll get them back but I think we need to call in backup," He held her as she finally started crying. As he held her he grabbed her phone dialing the one number he knew, "Elyshia we've got a problem," he said once she'd answered.

"Tell me something I didn't know, but I've got about four pans in a fire so you'll have to be a bit more specific," She paused a beat, "And why are you on Dany's phone? Who broke what?"

"A demon named Asmodeus has Sammy and Kaashaa. How fast can you make it to the bunker," Dean answered as he got Danylle calmed a bit, "I'm on Danylle's phone cause that's where they called from," he added.

"Depends on how much you expect me to follow the legal speed limits," She answered dryly, "If you want me to follow the speed limit… eight hours… I was following a lead about something I've been trying to sort out for years. If not… well set out dinner plates for me too."

"We'll see you soon then and I don't care how fast you get here just do I think Danylle's having a meltdown," he said glancing over at his fiancé.

"Dinnertime at the latest. Also, dig up anything else you know about this particular demon. I want to know who his friends are who his enemies are and besides the obvious what motivates him. Then, I'm going to kick his ass on freaking principle." She hung up without even waiting for him to answer her.

Dean stared at the phone for a few seconds and then to Danylle, "Is she always that blunt or was that a special occasion?"

"Well yeah she has always been like that especially when it comes to her family like me and Kaash," Danylle said finally coming out of shock.

"Well then guess the only thing to do is get cracking on what we can find out about this fourth prince of hell. Are you ok babe," he asked pulling her head up so her eyes met his.

"No I am really not ok I don't like how the guys think that they can just mess with our family like this, maybe it's just me but I finally get the family I always wanted and it just goes to shit every damn time, I am just so tired of fighting but I don't want to give up the life," Danylle ranted to Dean in tears.

"Danylle we'll make it through this the same as we did through everything else we've been through. You just got to be strong. It won't always be this way," Dean said putting his arms around her as she beat at his chest finally just crying. "Now, come on and help me get things ready and before you know it we'll have everyone here and Sammy and Kaashie home I promise," he finished wiping at her tears with the back of his hand.

"Ok love, I will be strong if you be strong too," Danylle said taking Dean's hand.

"I always am hun. Now let's get supper started and get to looking into what we can find out about Asmodeus," Dean answered.


	21. Chapter 21

"Well, I would think your brother would be here by now," Asmodeus said as he glared down at Sam.

"Then you don't know my brother very well," Sam hissed spitting blood from where they'd caused his lip to bust.

"I believe you are right so how about we see if we can speed this up a bit," he looked to a demon, "Bring her in and we'll see if Sam here can motivate his brother to hurry."

Sam glanced around as best he could trying to yank free from the chains he was in, "No, don't," he said as he heard the door open up and the demons threw a bloody but conscious Kaashaa at his feet.

"Sam," she said as a coughing fit stopped her from saying anything else.

"Kaash, just be still don't let these assholes win. Transform and get out of here," he whispered trying to get her to summon enough strength to get out of harm's way.

"I don't think so," Asmodeus said pulling her up revealing a collar around her neck, "You see I know all about your little wife here and I don't want to lose her company. Now call your brother and tell him he has two hours to get here or you lose her forever," Asmodeus said as two demons pushed her into a chair.

"Go to hell," Sam said spitting blood from his mouth again.

"I have to say I run hell, boy and if you don't your little toy here won't ever bear any children cause I'll carve out everything needed for childbirth myself."

Sam pulled on the chains again yanking in an effort to get loose, "You harm her any more than she is and I'll stand by and laugh when her sisters send your ass back to the ninth level of hell and that's if Danylle's feeling generous," Sam growled.

"We'll see bring me the table and we'll see how cooperative he is when I'm carving on this freak," Asmodeus said snapping his fingers at two demons, "In the meantime I need to have a discussion with our friends. Call me when she's ready," he finished leaving the room.

"Kaash, honey answer me," Sam said concern heavy in his voice once he knew it was just him and her in the room.

"I'm awake or alive at least I think," Kaashaa answered raising her head a bit to look at Sam, "So how are we doing?" she asked as she coughed spitting blood.

"I'd say about the same as we usually are," Sam answered watching her coughing fit knowing something wasn't right.

"So we're not winning, right," Kaashaa stated once her coughing fit passed.

"I say we put a big kink in their plans but no, are you alright," he asked as she let her head droop again.

"I could be better if we were back at the hut drinking Meitei's," Kaashaa answered as the door opened up and two demons wheeled in a metal table with straps everywhere.

"Time to get to calling, Winchester," a demon said pulling Sam's head where he had to watch Kaashaa as she was being strapped to the table.

"No, don't you dare touch her," he shouted as she began screaming as they pulled down hard on the straps over already cut spots.

"Here make the call and we'll tell our Lord you've been a good boy," the demon said pushing the phone in Sam's hand.

"Go to hell," he hissed using the advantage of the demon unlocking the chains around his arms to elbow the demon. He tried to push himself up off the chair.  
"I don't think so," another demon said backhanding him across the face knocking him and the chair over.

"Enough," Asmodeus yelled going over by the table where Kaashaa was strapped down.

He took the knife laying on a table and pulled up Kaashaa's shirt revealing her stomach and lower abdomen, "Now, make that call or your wife loses the ability to have children," Asmodeus said laying the blade on her.

Sam only nodded as the demon put the phone back in his hands, "You'll pay for this you son of a bitch," he hissed as he dialed Dean's number.

The phone rang twice before Dean's voice came on, "Sam! Is everything ok are you hurt? Is Kaashaa hurt," Dean asked in a panic.

Sam growled as Asmodeus motioned with his hand for Sam to answer before picking up the blade and pressing a little into Kaashaa's abdomen, "Dean listen this son of a bitch says meet him in two hours or he's carving Kaashaa up like a thanksgiving turkey no kids," Sam said glaring at the demon, "Dude, don't," Sam started as the phone was jerked from his hand and he was back handed.

Asmodeus took the phone, "You heard your brother two hours and bring Jack otherwise you'll never have nieces or nephews and probably not a sister in-law," Asmodeus said laughing and hanging up before Dean could retaliate. He went over and shoved the knife into Kaashaa's abdomen leaving there as she screamed over and over leaving Sam to watch her dying before his eyes.


	22. Chapter 22

Elyshia and Danylle hit the ground at the same time screaming in pain. "Dean, Dean they hurt her, they hurt her really bad," Danylle said crawling over to Elyshia, shaking her lightly as her eyes unfocused, as if she were close to blacking out. "Hey, hey stay with me sis she is going to be alright, we have to get up and go help her or she is not going to make it," Danylle finished picking herself and Elyshia up off the floor.

Fury backlit her eyes as she trembled fighting to keep herself together, "I got it Danylle and when I find the bastard he's going to wish he'd never climbed out of the hole he came from," Elyshia said slowly, folding into the chair Danylle had half-dragged her to.

Dean helped Danylle to another chair, "Sweetheart, how bad is it with Kaashaa," he asked his voice concerned enough since he just saw two perfectly fine girls hit the floor at the same time.

"Babe it's bad, because of what she is when she gets critically hurt it releases an energy so strong that those of us who are left from the group, we know." Danylle explained, speaking in between gasped breaths.

"Basically when any of us get hammered like Kaashaa was because we're family; the others are going to know it. Danylle, can you get to your bows and arrows we're going full fucking elven military on these bastards," Elyshia said as she sucked in a breath before she finally exhaled a deep breath.

"You don't have to ask me twice I'm ready blow these fuckers away," Danylle stated getting up to walk to the room to get suited up. "You want anything else?"

"Well the problem still remains is how to get to them in less than two hours before he does something worse than what he's already done," Mary said as she bounced Joseph on her lap.

To Danylle she added, "If it's an old-school projectile, bring it here." She focused on Mary her expression calm, almost deathly so, "That's not going to be a problem. I'm going to do the last thing that son of a bitch is expecting. I'm going to teleport everyone that's going straight into the middle of the fray and then the gates between Heaven and Hell are going to look like happy places when I'm done. Everything that moves, that isn't me, mine or something I attach 'my' to is either going to run, die or surrender. Including that fat son of a bitch Asmodeus and I've been really good lately. Somebody's gonna cough up a witch or two for good measure." Elyshia explained coldly holding her hand out for the long, intricately carved staff and a darker, longer bow, matching quiver to Dany's when she came back into the room with the requested items. "Oh, so this is where I left that. Oops." She smiled faintly, "No time like the present to get started. As's waiting to show his ass some more."

"Well, two elvenlike guards, one salty hunter and an angel and a half angel kid, here we go," Dean answered as everyone gathered around waiting for Danylle and Elyshia to teleport them.

They made it outside of an old church, "Nice place to have a frigging fight. Well let's get those two out and get home," Danylle said waiting on Elyshia to set herself up.

Surveying the surroundings, Elyshia slid into a habitual move of making several attack plans. "The way I see it, our best chance is going to be frankly swarm. Pity there's only five of us. You four pair off take an entrance. I'm going to give Ol' Asmodeus and up close and personal lesson in not pissing me off." Elyshia decided after a moment of observation.

"Danylle keep Jack with you," Dean said as he and Cas moved off one direction as Danylle motioned Jack in another direction everyone moving in on the building.


	23. Chapter 23

"Kaashaa," Sam called hoping she was alert enough. He knew she didn't need to fall asleep.

"I think your little wife bought it wonder where she'll go heaven or hell," A demon taunted laughing as Sam struggled against the chains.

"Well in the case of assholes that wonder where they're going I'd say you're going definitely not to either one," a voice behind the demon said as a knife was shoved through it causing it to crackle and drop revealing a pissy Danylle.

"Danylle," Sam half shouted as she turned hearing more demons come in.

"Hang on Sammy let us take care of a few nuisances be right with you," she said turning to lay a hand on two demons melting them.

"Have you out of here in a minute Sam," a gruff behind Sam said as Cas began removing chains while Dean covered him.

"Might want to hurry Cas looks like the fun is starting early," Dean said flipping the demon coming at him and shoving an angel blade through him on the ground as Danylle shot over his head killing two others.

"There you're free," Cas said as he slammed two demons to the floor smiting them.

Sam got up running over to Kaashaa, "Kaashaa, god please answer me sweetheart," he whispered pushing her hair back from her face as all around him hell was literally breaking loose.

"Sam," Dean hollered as Sam spun in time to fend off two demons swinging knives at him.

"No, that's my family," Jack's shout echoed in the confined space, shoving the demons down on the ground as Danylle ran two blades through them.

Sam got up and began releasing the straps trying to be careful to not cause any more bleeding to Kaashaa. Danylle came up to her, "Sam we have to remove that knife very gingerly," she pulled slightly on the knife managing to ease it out and grab Dean's outer shirt as he threw it at them while fighting a demon. She looked at him, "Jack help Sam get Kaash out of here and be careful," he finished as Sam cradled her despite the fact his shoulder was bleeding.

"What about the rest of you," Jack asked Danylle as the place went deathly silent. Everyone looked up to see Asmodeus standing with what looked like two unicorns standing on either side of him both snorting in Kaashaa, Danylle, and the boys direction.

"Hey As - did you miss me?" Elyshia's voice came from behind the large demon, "I got a present for you but I gotta tell ya she's got shit taste. And smells like a demon brothel."

Asmodeus laughed, "Well the mighty Elyshia, I have to say I wondered when these two would call in the keeper. I wouldn't worry so much about me Elyshia cause the blade used on your little sister well she's only got hours before your new brother in-law finds out what new pains there are without his little whore." He motioned the two unicorns forward laughing as he spun to face Elyshia.

"Oh honey, I wouldn't worry about that." Elyshia spun a short knife out of Rowena's blouse, "Oh sorry sweetheart I forget you don't like being touched. My mistake." She smiled sweetly at Asmodeus, "Shall I stab her or break her neck? I might do both." Actually, no. I think I'm going to start with this," She moved in a spin sending Rowena's own blade into her chest and ripped it out sending a spray of blood flying as she sent Rowena toward the demons behind her. "Now quit playing with my patience and fuck off. Please."

"Yes let us stop playing and see how you handle these two taking down all your pitiful little band of fools. Sic them kids and don't leave any of them alive," Asmodeus said spinning around and reaching out to mentally grab at Elyshia squeezing his hand around her throat as the two unicorns started toward the others.

"No!" Kaashaa's voice weak as it was stopped the two unicorns and everyone else freezing them in place as she sat up on the floor Sam's arms still around her, "Lili and Bradyn stop right now. I'm not your enemy and neither are any of them Asmodeus is the enemy and your free," she screamed causing the twins to retransform as she passed out again.

"I think she just handle this problem time to handle your problem sis," Danylle said as she bent to move the twins closer to her clearing a space for Elyshia.

"Hey, Asshole," Elyshia ground out as she broke the hold around her throat, "Newsflash, you suck more than a whore on payday." She dropped to the ground and the smile was no longer playful or even the least bit sweet. It was as if something else from within her rose and took hold. "Allow me to explain something to you. Do. Not. Touch." She emphasized each word with a swing of the staff landing three successive blows against the demon, "Mine." She snarled willing open a portal behind him. "Tell your master that heaven don't want you and hell can't take the heat. Come up again and I'm going in." She sent a course of energy through the staff that sent Asmodeus through it and each step she took cleared demons from her path, a destructive energy pouring off of her. "And I'm cleaning house." She added before forcing herself to calm and knelt beside Kaashaa, her eyes a swirl of silver as rage showed. "Dammit I don't have the supplies and this place is not one for this…"

Dean bent scooping Kaashaa in his arms as Danylle and Cas helped a bloody but mostly ok Sam up, "Time to find you a hospital Kaashie," he looked down at Elyshia, "What are the odds they won't question to much about her?" he asked.

"Zero. They're going to assume that one of you two did this to her." Elyshia's voice was distant and still furious, "We're running out of time…"

"Leave that to us let's get her to a hospital quickly before she loses any more blood," Danylle said as she and Elyshia teleported everyone out and to the hospital.


	24. Chapter 24

"Hold still," the nurse said as she shot Novocain into Sam's shoulder allowing it to take effect before beginning to sew the gash up in his shoulder.

"Hey Sammy," Dean asked stepping in where Sam was. The nurse looked up briefly before finishing and bandaging his shoulder.

"Hey have you heard anything on Kaash," Sam asked fear evident in his voice.

"No, they took her to surgery but we've not heard anything yet. How are you doing?" he asked as the nurse finished giving him one more shot for pain.

"You're going to be sore and we're going to immobilize your shoulder so the sutures can stay still. I'll be back in a few minutes with the immobilizer," the nurse said leaving and closing the door.

Sam sighed feeling the pain meds kicking in, "Dean, I can't lose her like," he paused gathering his thoughts as tears came to his eyes, "like Jess," he finished.

"You won't Sam. Kaash is a fighter and been in worse shape than this I bet and came back. Just relax and concentrate on getting yourself healed," Dean answered patting Sam's good shoulder.

The nurse came back in and began maneuvering Sam's arm into the sling before adjusting it so it wasn't too tight, "Don't get the sutures wet and keep your arm in the sling for two weeks till the staples are removed," the nurse finished handing Sam his paperwork and dismissing him.

"Come one man lets go find something to drink and check in with everyone," Dean said helping Sam off the exam table and out the door.

They came to the waiting room and Sam took a seat next to Danylle, "Hey bro, how are you feeling?" Danylle asked with tears in her eyes.

Sam put his good arm around her, "I'll make it; anything on Kaashaa," he asked trying to hold back his own tears and concerns.

Danylle leaned over to put her head on his chest, "They haven't said anything yet, but if it's the last thing I do I won't let her die," Danylle said glancing over to Dean.

"Don't either of you worry she's not going to die maybe be sore and extremely pissed but it'll be okay. We'll make it through this," Dean said bending in front of Danylle and putting a hand on Sam's knee.

Before anything else was said a doctor came in, "Winchester family," he said looking around before walking over to everyone when they looked to him, "I have news on the young lady that was brought in are you her family?" he asked a grave smile in his face.

"Yes, I'm her husband, this is her sister and her brother in-law," Sam said standing slowly wincing as his shoulder throbbed in protest.

"Well I have some good news for you. She came out of the surgery very well. We repaired the damage but she's lost a lot of blood and we're going to keep her in ICU for a while to monitor her blood levels. I think with time she'll make a full recovery and be perfectly fine. However she's had some damage to her uterus and I wouldn't plan on any children for a long while. She is awake and I told her so she seemed upset but you are welcome to visit with her since she has been asking for you, all of you," The doctor answered motioning them to follow him up stairs. They got to ICU and the doctor spoke briefly with a nurse, "She in there. She groggy but awake," the doctor said pointing toward a door before turning and leaving.

Sam and Dean, Danylle rushed in to see Kaashaa lying in the bed pale and sweaty, "Sweetheart how are you feeling? I was worried I was going to lose you," Sam said with tears rolling down his face.

Kaashaa looked up groggily, "Don't worry I'll be okay. I'm just glad we got out of there." she said her voice soft and airy due to the oxygen she was getting. She smiled wearily, "How are you," she finally asked taking a deep breath.

"I'm fine babe don't worry me I just got a busted shoulder nothing compared to what assweed did you my love," Sam said leaning over to kiss her on the forehead.

Kaashaa smiled, "How'd we get out of there?" she asked wincing as she shifted her hips a little her eyes finally focusing on the other two in the room. "Sis, Dean," she said.

"Yes we are here, and we are not ever going anywhere," Danylle said moving to where Sam was so Kaashaa could see her better. "After we got done with those assbutts Elyshia and I teleported everyone here," Danylle finished reaching to hold Kaashaa's hand.

"Did everyone make it out okay?" Kaashaa asked glancing over to where Dean was. She closed her eyes briefly trying to fight off the last of the antistectic.

"Yeah Kaashie everyone made it alright they are all in the waiting room," Dean answered kneeling next to Danylle and Sam.

Kaashaa smiled and nodded, "Good, but did I see the twins, sis," She asked as her eyes were able to focus again on the three of them better.

"Yes you did Elyshia and I are working on getting their heads right, again they don't remember us at all Kaash, I'm worried that they won't ever remember us," Danylle answered shedding several tears.

Kaashaa shook her head, "They'll remember us we just have to give them time sis. They were so young when we thought we lost them." She squeezed her sister's hand lightly.

"We should let you get some rest sis you need it, we will be in the waiting room have the nurse come and get us if you need us," Danylle said getting up to leave with the boys.

Kaashaa nodded blowing kisses with her good hand to everyone, "Tell Ely I want to talk to her in a bit," Kaashaa said closing her eyes and falling asleep.


	25. Chapter 25

Several hours later, Elyshia slipped into the ICU room closing the door behind her. The sterile smells, the underlying stink of decay and sickness that plagued hospitals were everywhere and she hated the machines beeping, whirring and chirping. Luckily, for the moment Kaashaa slept, offering her a moment of quiet after several hours of wrangling, and starting the process of deprogramming two teenagers who happened to be unicorns. She wanted a soft bed, a stiff drink and twelve hours of sleep. What she got was watery soda, a hard seat and no sleep. And she had a sister hovering in a dangerous health scare that had her nerves on edge. Not to mention debating the value of breaking into Hell expressly to kick Asmodeus' ass again for the pure pleasure of it. Maybe, after Kaashaa was on her feet, Elyshia decided watching her peacefully sleeping.

"Hey sis," Kaashaa said opening her eyes having a time focusing on her sister sitting in the chair.

"Hey yourself, I finally got a few minutes to come here. I've been in charge of figuring out what happened to Lils and Braedyn." Elyshia sighed shaking her head, "And Dany said you were looking for me."

"I was wondering how that was going," Kaashaa asked yawning and refocusing her eyes back on her sister.

"Slowly, they're convinced that you and Dany killed everyone else." Elyshia sighed, "And they're pissed that I killed their "Aunt Rowena". But I'm making headway, slowly."

"They're really messed up then," Kaashaa said slowly, "Where would they," she shook her head, "Never mind that damn Rowena. She must have found them after I ran with Danylle because the hunters came back." She sighed drawing a long breath.

"I've been looking for them since that night," Elyshia shook her head slightly, "In between killing every hunter and stalker of any kind I could get my hands on." She looked at Kaashaa intently, "Be happy I didn't murder your husband before now. I've been targeting anything that hunts over what happened in the mountains."

"I wish I'd taken time to look for them but when we came out from hiding Uncle Lucien wasn't all the way dead. He was the one that told me to take Danylle and run and he somehow got up and drew the hunters off so we could escape. I should have just checked everyone," Kaashaa answered blinking back tears.

"And I'd have buried you too. Assuming they didn't keep you alive to rape you." Elyshia cut to the quick about the matter, "And I won't tell you what one of them died doing to Ami." She spoke quietly, an edge of hate darkening her tone, "But, the twins will recover. Mostly they're confused, and angry with me."

"I guess it's for the best then things wouldn't have happened like they have and Danylle and I wouldn't have the boys," Kaashaa answered quietly her head turned and tears slipping out of her eyes.

"That's the thing about life," Elyshia said quietly, reaching to put her hand over Kaashaa's "the choices we make have the power to impact everything going forward. Did Lils and Braedyn get a raw deal? Yeah, but they're alive which is a lot more than can be said for everyone else. Do you have any idea how hard it was to bury them by myself? To mark the graves of the only family I ever had?" Elyshia shook her head, "I sent you two out of there because one of us had to live, and damn if it wasn't going to be you when they came back I wasn't willing to lose anyone else."

"Ely, when I get better I want to go and see mom and daddy's graves. I want to tell them I did what they told me and want to at least say goodbye," Kaashaa said turning toward her sister tears rolling down her cheeks.

"They already know you did," Elyshia nodded, "But when you're healthy enough we'll go to what's left of home. There's not much left of it. You four are the best of me. After that trip, I don't know anymore Kaash, I'm tired. All I want to do is either kill or sleep. And lately," She hesitated to admit the truth, "Sleep's better."

"Then come home with me, Sam, Dean and Danylle. Get to know the boys better than you have. I promise once you get to know them hell even Dean's likable. I know we'll never have the home we once had but I don't want to lose you and the twins," Kaashaa asked a small smile on her lips.

"That's your home." Elyshia shook her head, "You belong, I'm good for visits and troubleshooting, but staying? I'll have to think about that one."

"Then at least stay for a little while. Hell there's enough room for you to get all the rest you need and maybe with your help Danylle and I can convince the twins we're not responsible and start over with them," Kaashaa pleaded.

"At least until then. After that, who knows?" Elyshia lowered her voice, "I'm not sure what's left after all is said and done. For you eventually a family. Danylle's already got herself one. The twins will heal, and grow up."

"I hope Sam and I have a family. I don't know now and I know that's what Sam's wanted but can I face him knowing that I might not be able to give him children. I know he loves me," Kaashaa stated stopping to suck in a breath as she began hurting again.

"In time," Elyshia said with a too-knowing look. "Given what you are, what As did will heal. He wasn't wise enough to use a true demon blade. Or more actually he missed the important part. The hard part is connecting the two cells." She smirked faintly, "And modern science is pretty fascinating to read about. Humans do have some pretty interesting procedures these days."

Kaashaa calmed herself, "I hope so sis," she winced again as the pain intensified and a machine clicked on pushing more pain meds into her system.

"All things come in their own time. Just not always in the way one expects." Elyshia reminded her, getting to her feet, "For now you need to sleep and let your body heal. The world still turns and that's something." She said turning toward the door.

"Thanks Ely for helping out," Kaashaa said as her eyes closed and she drifted into sleep again.


	26. Chapter 26

_(Six months after the battle)_

"Stop right here," Kaashaa said as Sam stopped the Charger and cut the engine.

"Ok why stop here sweetheart?" Sam asked looking over at Kaashaa.

"The last time Danylle and I were here the road stopped here cause of the damage done. It'll be good for us to walk a bit anyway," Kaashaa said as the Impala pulled up beside them, the engine cutting off.

Danylle walked up to Kaashaa giving her hug, "Are you sure you want to do this, I don't think I'm ready for this yet," Danylle said taking a few steps back.

"Danylle we'll never truly move on with our lives if we don't close this last chapter. I know it's hard but for me and for the rest of our family to move on we have to say goodbye for good. If you're not ready then stay put but I've got to go. I've got to close this chapter on my life," Kaashaa answered starting forward. Every step she took started the memories began flooding through her.

"You're right Kaash, you need this and I am going to support you like I have always done this is for our family let's do this sis," Danylle said reaching out to hold Kaashaa's hand.

Kaashaa took her hand, "Come on then let's go say goodbye," she said as they began walking everyone falling into line. They neared what was left of the house both girls stopping to take in what time had done to their home. "Man, I remember everything about this place," Kaashaa muttered turning to look at the twins, "I remember when momma and daddy found out you two were on the way. They were so excited but nothing could have compared to me, Ely, Allie and Kie." she stopped looking around.

"What do you mean," Lili asked giving her a confused look, "You remember us being born."

"I remember everything about this place. I remember Ely's room was on this side and she and I shared that balcony cause momma and daddy said we needed a place to have privacy," Kaashaa said pointing at the piece of the balcony left.

"I remember when you and Ely used to swing me on the old tire swing, or when we all went swimming in the water hole all summer long, Oh and that time I made you chase me because I didn't want put clothes on," Danylle said grinning really big with tears in her eyes.

"Yep, right over there under that big apple tree," Kaashaa answered hugging her sister to her briefly. They walked a little further on stopping by where the graves began, "I," she stopped choking back tears, "I remember it all. Every party, every game we played as kids," she walked on finding her parents graves, "Hi momma, hi daddy," she said getting on her knees to pull dead grass away from the markers. Tears came flooding down her cheeks as she sat there letting the last few happy moments come back to her.

"It's memories like these that make life good even though they hurt us to remember it reminds us of where we came from and those are memories we can pass on to our children," Mary said kneeling next Kaashaa with her on her back.

"It hurts so much to be here but this was my home all I ever knew for such a long time. I'm not sure how to let it go," Kaashaa answered as she turned to look at Mary.

"You never let go you just learn how to live for the ones you lost," Mary said wiping Kaashaa's tears.

"And live for the family I have now," Kaashaa added smiling a bit before turning back to the graves as the wind picked up a little and voices were heard by all.

"Something I would have thought you'd remember littlebit," a voice said as everyone looked up to see the spirit of a man standing before them.

Kaashaa looked up, "Daddy," she said as she struggled to her feet.

"Hey sweetie," Theron's spirit answered smiling, "I was wondering when you'd come home."

"Daddy, I-I just got so caught up trying to do what you and momma and Uncle Lucien asked me to do," Kaashaa stuttered out.

"And you did fine littlebit. Look at you all grown up and happy I can tell," he answered as his hand brushing her hair out of her eyes.

"Daddy I miss you, every damn day I miss you," Kaashaa said as she reached to hold onto his hand on her cheek.

"I know you do but you've got to let go and live your life. The same as Danylle does and the twins and Elyshia. We'll always be with you forever in your hearts. Danylle I'm proud of you. You've stood by your sister's side," Theron answered smiling at her.

"Well I am only doing what you taught me to do many years ago, to look out for family and make sure no one gets left behind," Danylle said stepping forward with Joseph on her hip and tears in her eyes.

"You and Kaashaa have a good life this little man has the best of both worlds with you and with Dean," Theron answered, "Sam you take care of this one she's very precious to me she always has been," he turned to look at Sam before moving on, "Elyshia you carry the weight of the world on your shoulders but it's time to rest. You've protected the family for long enough. Go live your life sweet little kitten," Theron finished.

"Daddy," Kaashaa called out catching Theron's attention, "I'm sorry," she finished.

"There's nothing to be sorry for. You mother and I are if nothing proud of you and always will be," Theron answered as another light blossomed into a woman that both boys realized looked very much like Kaashaa realizing that they were seeing her mother.

"Momma," Kaashaa said as Amelia held her arms out and Kaashaa fell into them easily.

"Hello my little rosebud," she hugged her before pulling her back, "Let go sweetie and let us rest knowing you are well taken care of. Besides you have others that are going to need you, the twins, Danylle my little peapod, and most of all Sam and Dean," Amelia answered, "I think to you know in your heart that there's someone else waiting for you in eight months," she whispered in Kaashaa's ear.

"Your mother's right littlebit. Your time to live is now, don't worry we'll always be around. I think you know how to find home if you ever really need it," Theron said kissing her cheek as her mother hugged here, "Time for us to go but one more thing," he looked at Amelia who stepped up her hands held out to Sam and Dean.

"It's time to let your father go as well boys. He's happy where he's at and proud of you both. Take care of my girls and your mom," she turned to Mary, "John told us to tell you to take it easy on the boys and remember they're not little anymore and that he loves all three of you," Amelia said as both faded way and the wind died down leaving everyone emotional but happy.


	27. Chapter 27

"Lili and Bradyn time for school," Sam called down the hall as he walked back into the kitchen stopping to grab a cup of coffee before sitting next to Dean.

"Are you guys sure that it's going to be safe them going to school," Danylle asked looking at both boys.

"Elyshia told Kaashaa it would be good for them to get into a normal routine before she left. She said she'd be back before long but she needed a break from the chaos around here," Dean answered kissing his fiancé's temple before getting up and grabbing another cup of coffee himself.

"If anyone would know if they're good to go it'd be Elyshia," Sam added glancing at the clock again wondering if he'd have to go get them himself.

The sounds of running footsteps and laughter reached the three adults, "I beat you this time Bradyn," Lili said stopping at the door to the kitchen and laughing.

"You cheated Lil," Bradyn complained, "Kaashaa got in my way cause she had to rush to the bathroom."

Sam turned to look at the twins. He and Kaashaa had agreed to be the guardians for the twins and it was already proving difficult dealing with teenagers hearing Kaashaa was sick didn't help things, "You two grab something to eat," he said getting up and going to check on Kaashaa.

"If you're going to check on sis she locked the door to the bathroom. I didn't even get to wash my face," Lili said as she went past Sam and took a seat across from Dean as Danylle got their breakfast.

"Don't worry I'm sure she'll be out soon enough," Sam said moving off down the hall and stopping before the bathroom, "Kaash, sweetheart are you ok," he asked tapping on the door.

A squeal and a short cough was heard before Kaashaa answered him, "Yeah I'm fine hun be out in a minute," Kaashaa's voice sounded more muffled than normal.

"Danylle's has breakfast when you're ready love," Sam answered moving back down the hall. He wondered what she'd been hiding since their visit to her home weeks ago. She'd been real quiet and secretive.

He came back in taking a seat next to his brother, "So is Kaashie ok?" Dean asked noticing the concern look on his brother's face.

"She says she is but she's been real quiet since the trip," Sam answered grabbing his coffee and taking a drink watching as the twins squabble over what they were expecting their first day of school.

Kaashaa came in a few minutes later a large grin on her face. She came over and gave Sam a kiss before whispering in his ear, "Can I talk to you in the hall a minute," she pulled on his hand getting him to follow her.

They made it to the hall, "Kaashaa what's wrong baby," he asked concern written all over his face.

"Remember what the doctor said months ago about it being a while for us to you know have kids. Well, I wanted to wait till I was sure but Sam I'm pregnant," she said squealing again.

"What?" Sam asked not sure he'd heard right till Kaashaa nodded at him to confirm he had indeed heard right. He let out a yell and grabbed her around the waist pulling her tight against him.

"Easy dad," Kaashaa said into his chest laughing as he pulled her head up to give her a kiss.

"Hey you two want to explain the squeal and yelling in the hall," Dean asked from the door of the kitchen looking at them.

"Yeah as soon as you move, Uncle Dean," Kaashaa said as she bounced into the room past him.

Dean gave her an odd look before focusing on Danylle who grinned, "Yes you heard right," she answered as she and Kaashaa hugged.

"Son of a bitch," Dean said as he and Sam hugged, "Congrats little brother." The boys pulled back and came in the kitchen the rest of the way, "Well, talk about the shoe on the other foot there Kaashie," he said grabbing her and swinging her around once while hugging her.

"I know but don't make me sick Dean or you're not going to like the results," Kaashaa answered as he sat her down.

"Kaashaa why are you so happy," Lili asked looking from one sister to the other.

"You're going to be an aunt kiddo," Dean answered for Kaashaa.

"Really," Bradyn said in amazement as the twins jumped from their seat to hug her.

"Really guys," Kaashaa said accepting the hugs and smiling over at the other three, "Now, finish your breakfast so we can get you two school on time."


	28. Chapter 28

"Dean, Lili, Bradyn" Danylle hollered down the hall before going to the door to the library, "Sam, dinner," she called heading back into the kitchen.

"Wow way to go get the guys there sis," Kaashaa said setting another platter on the table, "I said go get the boys not holler at them. You do that and they tend to stampede in here," she finished turning around and heading toward the fridge.

"Well that's the point I love the look on their faces when they are in a panic it's so cute," Danylle said turning and smiling at Kaashaa.

"The look is cute but you're not the one that can't get out of the way in time," Kaashaa answered as she pulled herself out of the fridge trying to maneuver her belly and the things in her hands hearing the thudding coming from both sides as Dean, the twins, and Sam came running into the room.

"Well move out of the way before the wave of chaos hits," Danylle said laughing. Joseph laughed and clapped his hands at his mom grinning from his highchair, "See everything momma does is funny to this little bundle of joy," she added bending over to kiss him.

"I'm so glad I amuse you both. I can't help it if Samuel forgot to tell me twins ran on his side of the family too," Kaashaa answered as everyone came into the room. She took a seat wincing as she sat wrong and had to change positions, "I thought oh it'll be ok cause you only had one kid but no, I just had to get slapped in the face with twins," she finished as the boys gave her a weird look knowing they'd come in on a weird conversation.

"Well Deano told me they had twins in the family so it could have been me too but I just got lucky I guess," Danylle stated turning to kiss Dean.

Kaashaa shook her head, "Thanks a lot sis," She moved again trying to get comfortable.

Lili giggled and Bradyn made a face, "Really Danylle that is just so gross can you curb the kissing."

"It's not gross I think it's romantic," Lili argued back defending Danylle and Dean, "I also think it's romantic that Sammy and Kaashaa are having twins."

"That's a girl for you," Bradyn answered giving Sam a weird look.

"I think it's romantic too," Dean said with a mouth full of food.

"See," Lili said high fiving Dean, "I told you Bradyn." She turned to look at Kaashaa, "Have the babies started to move yet sissy," she asked touching Kaashaa's belly.

"Not yet kiddo but I'll let you know when they do," Kaashaa answered passing a bowl to her and noticing the look Bradyn was giving Sam out of the corner of her eye, "Something to share there little brother."

Sam turned to look at Bradyn, "What's wrong," he asked as Bradyn looked down at his food and started eating quickly.

"Yeah what's your problem little brother you have been giving Sam the evil eye for a while now," Danylle asked raising her eyebrow.

"I don't a have problem," Bradyn answered concentrating on his food not noticing the look the four adults were giving each other.

"Yeah and I don't like pie, what's your problem boy," Dean said with a firm dad voice.

Bradyn looked up glaring at Dean first then Sam, "I don't like you either of you. You are not my dad and he's always up my sister's ass," Bradyn got up and left the kitchen going back down the hallway to slam the door to his room shut.

"Well that escalated quickly," Sam said setting his fork down with a pissed off look in his eyes.

"You think, I swear we have done nothing but save him, put clothes on his back and gave him a roof over his head and he says he don't like us, well he doesn't have to like us but he does have to respect us and that's final," Dean stated getting up to take a walk to cool off.

Kaashaa sighed as Sam got up just a few minutes later and left, "Well there goes dinner," she said as she looked at Danylle, "Why don't you handle the boys and I'll handle Bradyn. Lili keep an eye on Joseph for us," she finished setting her fork down and easing up out of the chair.

Danylle got up and walked out of the bunker and caught up with Sam and Dean. "Hey guys, wait up," Danylle said out breath finally catching up with them.

"Danylle, I don't know what to do I'm not trying to be his father I just trying to make his life not a living hell, the least he can do is respect me you know," Sam began to rant and throw his arms up in the air.

"It's like I said earlier we've done nothing but be good to the damn kid and his problem is that he hates us being around you girls. I don't give a shit care less if he hates us but damn it all he's going to at least respect the fact we're at least nice enough to take care of him," Dean ranted as well huffing.

"Well for starters how about you shut up for a damn minute and sit the hell down, you rant about how you gave him a home and demand respect, but when you were that age and lost your mother did you respect your father? No, I don't think so you were wayward sons with the direction a drunk hunter who lost his wife, then later down the road you lost your father, your problem is that you're not seeing that you are exactly them they have lost everything and everyone just like you, and just like me and just like those kids in there, including your wife Sam, so I suggest you go in there and be the person you needed when you lost your way and your whole life got turned upside down," Danylle ranted to Sam and Dean before going back inside.

"Well talk about being verbally dressed down," Dean said looking as Danylle left.

"She's right though Dean. We are them in that we lost mom and dad and we're not giving them a chance," Sam replied sighing.


	29. Chapter 29

"Bradyn, its sis let me in," Kaashaa said banging on the door again. She sighed and opened the door anyway walking in to Bradyn lying on his bed headphones in his ears. She quelled the anger coming up and yanking the ear buds out of his ears, "Bradyn we need to talk."

Bradyn looked up giving his sister a dirty look, "I don't want to talk about anything," he answered reaching for the ear buds.

"Yes sir, we're going to talk about your damn attitude mister and if you don't like it tough," Kaashaa answered easing herself onto his bed.

"Why cause your poor little husband can't stand what I said," Bradyn snipped.

"No, cause you're not facing reality little brother. Maybe you better get your head out of your ass and listen before you go judging Sam or Dean for that matter. You know it's just as tough for either of them learning how to be big brothers. Something you don't know though is that they lost both their parents just like you. Sam lost his mom when he was only six months old. Hell, all he ever had of her was pictures for almost 3o years. Dean was four the night his mother was burned by a demon. Their father was alcoholic hunter obsessed with finding the demon that destroyed his family. The boys lost their father finally having only each other to depend on. Now thanks to someone I won't mention, they were given their mother but hell, Mary and Dean still fight from time to time and Sam's still unsure of having her around," Kaashaa finished glaring at her little brother.

"What's that got to do with me," Bradyn answered his voice gentler and not so harsh.

"It means that they know in their hearts what it's like to lose everything and everyone they love even if they're rough around the edges about it. I told you two when you came in that it would take a while and your sister's adjusted but you sir," Kaashaa paused to take a breath, "Well, your hot head is going to be the death of me. Sam does not want to replace daddy but he is trying to be a brother and a male figure in your life. I know you want it to be me, Danylle, Lili and you against the world but it's not going to be. Sam and Dean are a part of our family," Kaashaa finished.

"I don't like the way they just hover all the time around you two," Bradyn said quietly.

"Bradyn they don't hover they're being husbands and they love me and Danylle just like you and Lili do. Sweetie it's called growing up and having a family. It's what happens when you fall in love, trust me I had no plans on being in love but it happened and I wouldn't change it. I have a similar love for you and Lil too but you have to let me and Danylle in and even more important maybe you should try letting Sam and Dean in," Kaashaa answered laying down a journal by Bradyn, "Here don't believe me this is Sam and Dean's dad's journal. Read it and see just what kind of hell these two have gone through before you judge either of them," she finished getting up.

"Why do they even want me, Kaashaa," Bradyn asked tears in his eyes, "I'm not like them. I don't have what it takes to even be like them."

"Why don't you just first try being yourself around them little brother and you'll figure out why they want you around," Kaashaa answered wiping the tears that started to slide down his cheeks, "Besides I think you'll find you have more in common with Sam than you think. Read the journal and see what I mean kiddo and when you get hungry leftovers are in the fridge and if you need me you know where mine and Sam's room is," She kissed his forehead and left the room giving Bradyn time to think things through for himself.


	30. Chapter 30

_(November 1983)_

 _My wife is dead. I'm not sure what happened except some damn demon has killed Mary. I'm not sure how to handle this. My boys Dean and Sam are alive but what do I do with two little boys. I'm going to hunt down this bastard once I get the kids a little older._

 _JW_

Tears welled up in Bradyn's eyes reading the journal entry, "Wow to lose your mom at so young and your father become obsessed," he muttered laying the journal down on the bed.

"Bradyn time for school," Sam called through the door knocking lightly on it. He heard Sam's footsteps retreat back down the hall.

Bradyn sighed and swung off his bed his feet hitting the floor. He finished getting dressed, grabbed his book bag and the journal before heading out the door going down to the kitchen, "Did you knock on the door and tell him hun," he head Kaashaa ask knowing she was talking to Sam.

"Yeah, not sure if he's going to come out, I think he's still pissed about yesterday," He heard Sam reply before he heard the footsteps leave. He came the rest of the way into the kitchen.

"Hey sis," Bradyn said sitting down across from Lili looking over at Kaashaa.

"Hey Bradyn, how'd you sleep honey," Kaashaa answered turning around and placing a plate in front of him.

"It was okay. Sis is Sam and Dean still mad at me for yesterday," he asked pushing his eggs around on the plate not really hungry.

"No, I think he's afraid you'll go off again. You kind of startled both of them. But don't worry Bradyn it'll blow over and for the moment they're going on a hunt so they'll be gone for a bit," Kaashaa answered smiling at her brother, "Go on and eat Bradyn and hurry or you'll miss your ride into town to get to school," she finished turning back around to clean dishes.

"Sis, can I go over to Rachael's today? We've got a history project due and we're still not done with it," Lili asked swallowing her bite of food.

"Sure sis but call me so we can get you before dinner time," Kaashaa answered with her back still turned.

"Thanks sissy," Lili answered as the twins finished breakfast quickly.

"Who's taking us to school today and who's picking me up," Bradyn asked before he left.

"I think Sam's taking you to school in the Charger cause Dean's got the Impala down working on something but it'll be either me or Danylle picking you up, any particular reason," Kaashaa stated her voice questioning at the end.

"No reason really," Bradyn answered smiling at Kaashaa and going to give her a hug, "Listen thanks for talking to me last night and I'm sorry for making you upset," he said in her ear before turning and leaving her standing with a shocked look on her face.

The ride to school was quiet for the most part, "Have a good day you two. Dean and I will see you in a few days when we get back," Sam said as Lili got out and ran to meet her friends.

Bradyn hung back for a moment, "Sam, I wanted to, um, apologize about yesterday. I just get so frustrated cause I've not got to spend a lot of time with Kaashaa and Danylle since I was little you know," Bradyn said his voice fading at the loss for words.

"Don't worry about it Bradyn I understand. I don't want to replace your dad just be someone you can talk to," Sam replied laying a hand on his shoulder.

"I do want to thank you for taking care of Kaashaa. She means everything to me. Will you tell Dean I'm sorry too," Bradyn asked looking up at Sam.

Sam smiled, "I'll tell him now you better get inside before you're late to class. We'll see you in a few days."

"Just be careful both of you. I don't want to deal with a pissed off upset pair of sisters," Bradyn said getting out of the car and running to get inside before the first bell rang.

Sam arrived back to the bunker a few minutes later, "So how'd the kid act today any better or still being an ass," Dean asked from under the Impala.

"Actually he was real nice and asked me to give you a message," Sam said leaning over to hand Dean a wrench he was feeling for.

"Really what is it," Dean asked grabbing the wrench and continuing to work on the Impala.

"He said to tell you he was sorry for yesterday and that he didn't mean to be the way he was," Sam answered scooting another wrench under the Impala as Dean reached for it.

Dean grabbed it but pushed out from under the Impala, "Really, that's a fast turnaround. I wonder just what Kaashaa said to him."

"That I don't know but he really meant it. Maybe giving him some time will work," Sam answered as Dean slid back under the Impala briefly before coming back out and getting up beginning to pick up tools.

"I sure hope so cause that's not something either of them girls need to be trying to handle on their own," Dean answered finishing with the tools, "Well let's go get packed and get out of here," Dean said as Sam nodded and both headed off to get ready.


	31. Chapter 31

_April 2006_

 _We found dad tonight. I'm a little pissed at the way he treated Sam and I but there are times that I get accused by Sam of doing the same damn thing. I'm just glad he decided to let us hunt down Azazel with him and mostly glad that he and Sam are back on track with one another. I just hope this don't get us killed._

 _Dean_

 _October 2006_

 _Damn it all dad, he got possessed by Azazel. He wanted me to shoot him and I just couldn't do that. I'm not like dad or Dean. It almost cost me both of them. Dean said that a reaper named Tessa brought him back. I'm glad to have him back but at the same time we've lost dad. We salted and burned him but Dean's having a real hard time with it. I'm not sure how to get through to Dean just hope he doesn't do something stupid._

 _Sam_

Bradyn stopped reading looking at the clock, "Wow, I wouldn't have been able to kill my dad either." He knew in a few minutes he'd have to get up but really he just wanted to read more on what happened over the Dean and Sam's life. He was starting to realize that Kaashaa was right about a lot of things.

"Oh little brother, time to…" Danylle started to say opening the door to Bradyn's room "Oh, you're already up, wait what are doing up stinker?" Danylle finished asking.

"Kaashaa gave me this to read about Sam and Dean so that's what I've been doing. I'm just skipping around mostly but…" Bradyn answered looking up tears in his eyes, "Sis did you know they lost their mother and father to a demon both of them to the same demon."

Danylle walked into his room and sat at the end of his bed. "Yes, I did. I have read that thing so many times and it is still hard to imagine what the boys had to go through, but I find comfort in it because no matter what they had each other's back and stayed together for the most part, and if they can do it then so can we right," Danylle said getting up. "By the way, it's time for breakfast."

"Ok sis, I'm coming," Bradyn answered getting up and grabbing his book bag and the journal following Danylle out of the room.

They came into the kitchen to Kaashaa humming **Carry on My Wayward Son.** Bradyn took a seat looking at Kaashaa before finally asking, "What are you humming there sis?"

Kaashaa turned around smiling, "Just something that's gotten stuck in my head since Sam insisted on humming to the twins every night," she grinned at Danylle, "Didn't Dean do the same thing when you were pregnant with Joseph or was it worse than that sis," she added turning again to the stove.

"Yeah it was much worse, he would make me sit and he would sing and dance in his underwear." Danylle said snickering softly because she really missed it.

"Sis," Kaashaa admonished, "Really seriously don't think either of the twins wanted that mental image and I know I don't need that damn image in my head," she finished as the twins just snickered at them.

"When is Dean going to be home," Lili asked laughing as Bradyn just shook his head.

"They said they would be back in a few days, but I wish they would hurry back," Danylle said with a sigh.

"Well I have it on good authority that they should be back by tomorrow night unless they stop to get some sleep," Kaashaa answered smiling at her sister, "Sam called while you were getting Bradyn out of bed.

"Wait, what and when were you going to tell me that?" Danylle asked turning around.

"I tried to keep them on the phone but Sam was beat and Dean didn't sound in any better shape and besides they were almost out of range for their phones. Dean did say to tell you he loved you and Joseph and for the twins to behave themselves," Kaashaa answered finally sitting down herself.

"I wish we could have gotten to talk to them," Bradyn said smiling at the girls as he ate breakfast.

Kaashaa nodded grinning, "I take it you're learning some things about the boys," she asked pointing at the journal.

Bradyn nodded answering, "I'm still not real far into it but yeah I am."

Kaashaa nodded her head, "Good, then maybe you and the boys will get to understanding each other better. For now finish up and let's get you guys to school," she finished as everyone got quiet and finished breakfast.


	32. Chapter 32

"Hey how about stopping tonight and getting a little sleep," Dean said as he pulled into a motel.

"I'll call and tell Kaash and Dany tell them we're stopping for a while," Sam said pulling his phone out checking the time before dialing the number.

"Hey babe," Kaashaa answered looking over at Danylle getting her attention.

"Hey Dean decided to stop for the night so we'll be home tomorrow instead of tonight. Is everything there ok," Sam asked.

"Yeah, everyone's missing you guys," Kaashaa answered back putting the phone on speaker.

"We're missing you guys too," Sam answered listening as someone made a gagging noise in the background then laughter was heard, "Very funny Dany," Sam said chuckling finally.

"I think I'm adorable, can you guys hurry back I'm bored," Danylle stated faking a frown.

"I promise as soon as we get some sleep we'll be in didn't think you'd want to come find us in a hospital babe," Dean said getting back in the car.

"Yeah you're right get some rest I will see you soon, I love you babe," Danylle said walking to go finish what she was doing.

"Love you too," Dean said as he and Sam finished saying goodbye and hung up.

They climbed out of the car and barely got into the door of their motel room, "Well here's the famous Winchesters. Time for us to have a talk," A voice said stepping into the small amount light flooding in from the outside.

"What the hell," Dean said as he was grabbed from behind and shoved the rest of the way into the room.

"Now, is that anyway to greet your sister in-law," the girl before them looked into her early twenties as Sam joined Dean both being pushed to their knees as the door shut behind them.

"Funny you don't look anything like Kaashaa to me," Dean popped off.

"That stupid half-breed is no kin to me and my sister but I do see what Danylle sees in you. You're cocky and so self sure. Once I get rid of my sister then I might keep you around if nothing I bet the sex will be wild and hard. However, your little brother since he's defiled himself with a half-breed I'll have to kill but not right away. Don't need her ruining my plans," the girl said as she lifted Dean to his feet and rubbed her hand up and down his chest.

"I hate to tell you but you can go back to hell," Dean hissed as he glared at her, "I suggest you crawl back into whatever hole you've crawled out of.

She laughed snapping her fingers and pointing to one of the beds, "Tie him down till I have use for him. The brother take him outside and dispose of him," she motioned for the demons to leave with Sam.

"NO!" Dean yelled struggling against the demons holding him the same as Sam was each trying to find some advantage to get free.

"Wait, I have a better plan for you Sam. Tell my sister Danylle that if she ever wants to see her husband again then she'll give Kara hell," She snapped her fingers making Sam disappear.

"Well at least we'll see them tomorrow," Kaashaa said sitting back in the chair sighing and trying to get comfortable.

"I know they have to go and hunt but I don't like they are gone for this long it's been a week, usually I wouldn't worry but it has been too quiet out there," Danylle said leaning forward putting her hands on her face.

"Sis don't …" Kaashaa started as Sam suddenly landed in a heap in the middle of the table knocking the girl's glasses off along with lamps and papers.

"Sam!" both girls yelled as Danylle was easily able to get to Sam before Kaashaa was.

"What the hell, no Dean," Sam spluttered sitting up and looking around.

"What the hell what Sam, where's Dean," Danylle asked looking very panicked.

Kaashaa helped Sam off the table and into a chair, "Danylle who's Kara? She has Dean," Sam said as Kaashaa gave Danylle a concerned and pissed off look.

"Did you see Kara, Sam," Kaashaa asked actually snorting at the name, "Danylle, don't you, son of a bitch," Kaashaa said as she noticed Danylle gone.

"Kaashaa, who is she," Sam asked trying to get his head clear enough to understand who Kara was and where Danylle had gone as the twins and Mary came rushing into the room.


End file.
